


Chaos Falls

by Mattchewy



Series: The Chaos Series [3]
Category: Chaos Variable, Death Stranding (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Half-Life, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunt Down The Freeman, Metal Gear, Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/pseuds/Mattchewy
Summary: The Collective is trying to start a war to wipe out all magical races. The 13th scrambles to deal with this, while dealing with their own revelations.





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Characters from games like Fallout: New Vegas and other ones in later chapters will appear. These are not meant to be the exact one from the games, but my attempt to fit them into the world.  
> For example, Arcade Gannon is now a medic in the U.S Army, and in the time-skip from Chaos Variable to Chaos Falls, he has joined the 13th with his skills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The current timeline of the Chaos Series.  
> More changes will be made as I begin to establish everything.  
> WIP  
> To new people reading, leave a comment or a kudos if you've liked what you've seen so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff on Death Stranding is only ideas, not certain facts.  
> Had to bugger with the timeline for Harry Potter, sorry!  
> Also yeah most of the characters in Harry Potter are either dead, mind wiped to get away from the fey, or are against Harry all togther.  
> Lastly, Most of this stuff is subject to change. If you have any suggestions for other fandoms, put a comment down below!

1980 to 1989- Books 1 through 7 of Harry Potter take place. (Not entirely canon, but are like this due to timeline issues.)  


July 28 1989- Fenrir Lokison Asterfall is born in London, Britain, to Loki and Reza Asterfall. He is taken a year later by the fey, after his family is forced to run away, leaving his father and his mother in a cursed coma.  


August 14 1989- Reynard Ishi is born in Europe to Keria and Roman Ishi, two scientists who were working on various magical cures. Given warning by a friend, they moved into the United States right before the attacks started.  


1990- Wizards engage in a secret war with the fey, attempting to keep combat out of the eyes of the "muggles". With the wizarding world weakened after the war with Voldemort, forces take heavy causalities.  
-Rockefeller Rollens in born in New York to Alistair and Tara Rollens, a robotics billionaire who sold weapons to the government.  


1992- Roman Ishi is killed in a car accident, leaving his son to his grieving wife.  


1993 - Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny Weasley are ambushed by the Queen of the Fey in the guise of Loki. Ginny is killed and Harry is blinded.  


1994- Fenrir, age 5, pumped full of magic enhancers, is shown to have great capability of killing enemy wizards. He is put into the field and is forced to fight those he was once a part of.  


1995- Harry attempted to have the reformed Ministry ask for help from the British government. Anger over the loss of his wife and unborn child causes him to leave the wizarding world.  


1996-Loki uses a abandoned park of a national park to establish a sanctuary for those who were forced out of their homes by the war.  


1998- With the war slowing to a halt, the leaders of the Ministry go into hiding. The rest of the wizarding world is left with little leadership to guide them.  


1999- With most of the wizards in hiding, captured, or dead, the fey begin their plans to take out the humans.  
-Hogwarts is the remaining bastion for those in hiding.  


2000- Harry Potter is seen in New York.  


2001- 9/11 happens. The American government establishes a new group comprised of military members from around the world. It is named Overwatch.  


2002- Reports of strange incidents appear in various parts of the Middle East. The government suppresses knowledge of these events from the public.  


2003- Gabriel Reyes, Ana Amari, Reinhardt Wilheim, and Jack Morrison join Overwatch.  
\- John Everdeen joins the military.  
-The fey begin to manipulate events in the Middle East  
\- The Bridges program is established by both the American and German Governement, attempting to create a new way of transporting around the country through black holes. At the helm is Director Kovaks (Guillermo del Toro) and EzraDecker (Mads Mikkelsen), a member of German's top military leaders.  


2004- A video of "first contact" with the fey is leaked online, prompting various governments to try and suppress information on the threat.  
\- Fey squads attacks the Bridges building in Berlin, causing a massive explosion across the city. It collapsed the building into a black sphere called the "Nega Sphere". The effects of the explosion amplify the magic in the area, causing reality around the area to change.  
-The war begins as attacks go out all across the world.  


2005- Survivors are seen to be exiting Berlin, but started to attack government forces. Black goo can be seen leaking from them. The only possible way to ward off the darkness is to have a infant child with you.  
-The entirety of Berlin and the countryside is quarantined as the German Government tries to figure out what happened.  
-The fey seek control of the Nega sphere, and send their own people into Berlin, only for them to succumb to the darkness. The queen decides Berlin is a lost cause and refocuses her efforts in the Middle East.  
-John Everdeen's wife and child die in a house fire.  


2007- Sam Porter (Norman Reedus), part of a corpse disposal team under the American Bridges is attacked by the remnants of Berlin's citizens. Two of his team members are killed, leaving him with the baby inside him.  
-Reynard Ishi applies for the military.  
-Sam Porter escapes out of Berlin and Cesarean births the child from his stomach. His body had been altered by the Nega Sphere and he survives the birth. Kovaks attempted to steal the child to return it to Decker, but is fooled into taking another child.  
-The American government takes a sample from the child, and uses it for the Project Endurance trials. Not many people survive the trials, except for Krause Slafen, formerly known as John Everdeen.  


2008- Reynard frees Fenrir from the Queen's control, and loses his arm.  
-Rockefeller designs a new arm for Reynard after being saved from a group of terrorist kidnappers.  
-Dawson Marks (Aidan Gillen) attempts to control Fenrir for the purposes of the American Government, only to be stopped by Rocky and Reynard.  
-Reynard and Fenrir bond.  
-Sam is given the Medal of Honor for his actions in Berlin. He has no idea that his child is still alive.  
-Decker escapes Berlin by putting part of the Nega Sphere inside himself, corrupting him. He is able to alter reality through "ropes", allowing him to control the dead, and bring the dead back to a "living" state.  


2009- Overwatch establishes "Blackwatch" as a black ops division, and makes Reyes the leader.  
-Jesse Mcree is recruited from a gang in Texas.  


2010- Fey attacks on America and Europe slowly stop as the effort to hold their own in the Middle East begins to weaken.  
-The organization known as The Collective is established, ranging from various people across the world. They seek to use the war to benefit their own interests.  
-The Collective captures and kills Decker for their own purposes. His loss of sanity from the Nega Sphere made him too volatile.  
\- Project Fade is started, run by Moira O'Deorain, former geneticist working for both Blackwatch and The Collective. Reyes is used for experimentation.  


2011- HAMMER, the first PMC to be established after 9/11, wins a significant victory over the fey in Afghanistan, giving the public hope in these troubled times.  
\- The government starts to rebuild in areas affected by fey attacks like New Orleans and New Mexico. \- A strange pulse goes off in Berlin. Suddenly, the area undergoes a rewind, going back in time to 2007. Copies of people that were inside Berlin at the time, like Decker and Porter, are created. These are known as Hollows.  
\- A repeat of the events in Berlin happen, except Porter does not birth a child, and Decker escapes earlier then expected. The Porter copy is killed by The Collective, and the Decker copy is instead recruited.  


2012-Genji Shimada is reported to be dead in a accident, though many believe his brother killed him.  
-Though his true name was lost in the purge of magic, a amnesiac Arthur Pendragon uses his powerful magic to lead the rest of the Wizarding World into the fight against the Fey. Harry Potter is but a bitter afterthought in the fight against their extinction.  
-Reports leak on the nature of Blackwatch. Public opinion of Overwatch goes to a all time low.  
-Genji's nearly dead body is found by Silas, a werewolf. He is taken to be healed in Loki's sanctuary.  


2013- Humanity is winning the war against the fey. Anyone who had once supported the fey's endeavors is either dead, on the other side, or captured.  
-The quest to find the HQ of the fey begins. Assigned to this mission are Reynard, Fenrir, Rocky, and Pendragon.  
\- Potter reluctantly joins with Pendragon, only to feel isolated after realizing he left his friends to die.  


2014- The attack on the fey's last stronghold begins. The queen fights with ferocity against Reynard and Fenrir. Fenrir is nearly killed before he savagely takes out the queen. With that, the war is over.  
-Reynard and Fenrir realize their feelings for one another.  
\- The Collective decides Overwatch must be eliminated. A bomb is placed in their Swiss HQ, and takes out most of their leaders. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes are thought to be dead.  
-Project Fade saves Reyes's life, at the expense of his face and molecular structure. Unlike most over participants of the Project, he is not able to regenerate all of his body. He is taken into Collective custody.  
-Morrison lives, and becomes Solder 76 to fight against The Collective, living in the shadows.  
-Akande Ogundimu becomes Leader of The Collective.  
\- Nora Everdeen( Jessica Lange) becomes the Speaker.  
-Lewis Briggs is subjected to Project Fade, becoming the only subject to have no side effects.  


2015- Arthur Pendragon starts the 13th, a new PMC designed by both the American and British Government.  
-All the "Hollows" in Berlin are killed by the Collective. The original Kovaks escapes into Austria.  
\- Reynard and Fenrir join the 13th, with Rocky joining later in the year.  
-Construction on Lethos begins.  


2017- Rollens Industries merges with Wayne Tech.  
-Rocky tries to distance himself from his father, due to his father's lack of caring for him.  
2018- Fenrir celebrates 10 years of being free.  
\- Krause Slafen joins Sean Valentito at his bar and starts working there.  


2020- Harry Potter tries to find a way to harness the energy in Berlin and find a way to bring back his family. This results in Harry being infused with part of the energy. His magic is amplified by the power of the sphere.  
\- The Collective issues a APB on Potter, using it's influence with governments across the world to capture him discretely.  
\- Pendragon and the 13th fight against Potter in London. Mass destruction issues, leaving hundreds dead and thousands injured.  
-The Nega sphere collapses in Berlin, leaving the city empty and desolate. Rebuilding can finally occur.  
\- Original Sam Porter is attacked by Hollow Decker. He survives, but is heavily injured in the fight.  
\- Olivia Colomar (Sombra) breaks Reyes out of a Collective facility. They remain on the run.  


2021 - Lethos is finished, and Elica Walls is appointed Leader of the U.N.  
\- Lewis Briggs infiltrates HAMMER and Commander of the forces in Lethos.  
\- The 13th's capabilities as a military start to outrank most 1st world countries.  
-Some Wizards who had themselves mind wiped to protect themselves are offered the chance to have their mind restored. Many decide not to.  
\- Dawson Marks is released from jail.  
\- Hanzo Shimada is put on a list for potential recruits for The Collective.  



	2. Back to Action

January 14, 2023  
Shanghai, China  


It was inevitable. Fire and flames would come for all eventually.  
He had enough of the peoples stares. How they stared as his green skin, his ears!  
How they mocked him behind his back, how they said that he had no magic!  
But he would get back at them, no matter what.  
He had reached out to those "Half-Dead", the group that the humans were afraid of.  
They happily gave him the means of having his revenge.  
Just got over into the square and take the package from them.  
That would show his damn co-workers!  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The goblin turned down an alleyway, finally seeing the person he was supposed to meet.  
"You've got it?"  
The package was quickly exchanged, as the goblin left the alleyway, whistling.  
The person stayed in the alleyway, before reaching out to his phone and dialing.  
He put the phone up to his face.  
"It's done."  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The goblin laughed as he walked back to his apartment. The sidewalk was crowded with people as he tried to push past them.  
"Too- too many -fukin' people!"  
His small stature left him little room to move inside the crowd, leaving him stuck.  
That's when he noticed it.  
The package was moving.  
He attempted to get out of the crowd again as the box began to bulge upwards.  
"What trick is thi-"  
The goblin could barely speak as a bright flash erupted out of the box, accompanied by flames.  
People struggled to run away as the flames stuck like napalm to the bodies.  
By the time emergency services arrived, ten people had been killed by the flames, seven others were severely injured, and one goblin was left in ashes at the center of the bomb.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur Pendragon, commonly known as "The Dragon", was not in a good mood today.  
First, he had woken up to news of an attack in Shanghai, one that the Half-Dead had been responsible for as with most terrorist attacks these days.  
Next was when he had finally made it into HQ, expecting it to be orderly and efficient.  
Instead, Reynard had let everyone play a Head-quarters wide game of "Hide and Seek", except the Seekers had stun guns.  
He said it was done to give us an "advantage" in case of enemy attack.  
But what enemy would attack a PMC base in the middle of New York in broad daylight?  
Not a smart enemy, that's for sure.  
But Arthur accepted it, letting go as a small waste of time.  
But apparently the fox told everyone he was the one who came up with the idea!  
Now he would have to deal with a recruit coming up every couple of minutes and thanking him for a chance to unwind and to practice their skills and all sorts of crap to get on his nerves.  
That fox would pay, somehow.  
He sighed as the door opened again, groaning inwardly.  
"The sign I put outside said to only come in for emergencies, so please don't-"  
He looked up, expected another recruit, only to see Erwins.  
"Oh. Whats the problem?"  
Erwins laid down a thick file of papers.  
"Talia gave us this. It's all the stuff on the Shanghai attack this morning."  
Pendragon sighed.  
"Is that all?"  
Erwins nodded and left the room.  
Pendragon began to work through the papers.  
"Goblin aggressor, something about revenge, contacted Half-Dead; All of this is just stuff on the news!"  
"Not exactly."  
Pendragon jumped at the voice behind him.  
"Damnit Rockefeller! Can you announce when you sneak into my office!"  
The raccoon shrugged as the continued eating his lunch in the ventilation shaft.  
"It's cozy in here."  
The human huffed.  
"So what do you mean by, "Not Exactly?""  
The raccoon hopped out of the vent onto the floor, then walked over to the file.  
He picked it up, examining the files with his claws, before dropping it back down on the desk.  
"And?"  
Rocky waited for a minute, before raising a finger.  
"It's really easy to see Draggy. You want me to explain?"  
The man groaned.  
"Just tell me something I don't know. Please! This looks like a open-shut case."  
The raccoon waited for a minute, drumming his fingers on the desk before jumping back.  
"It's.... nothing. I'm just playing with you. There's nothing new. Buh-bye!"  
He quickly fled through the front of the office to Pendragon's yells of anger and frustration.  



	3. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter comes in for a very special wolf...

January 14, 2023  
13th Command Base, New York  
Training Room  


First, a left hook. Then a punch from the right.  
He faked a dodge, then went for a combo of punches along the side of the punching bag.  
With one final punch, the bag snapped off the ceiling, and flew a few feet.  
Fenrir stretched out his arms, before finally relaxing. He was wearing his usual workout gear, a white tank-top along with his blue jeans.  
A low whistle went through the room as someone entered the room from behind him.  
"Gonna just leave that there?"  
Fenrir turned towards the voice and chuckled.  
"I'll clean it up, don't worry."  
Reynard stood, wearing a green army jacket along with black combat pants and boots.  
"Some guy wants to see you. Said it was important."  
Fenrir walked along with Reynard out of the training room.  
"Some guy? You don't have a basic description of him?"  
The fox huffed. "He's a small wolf, gray fur, seemed kinda of... energetic. Bouncing all around."  
They continued to walk through the corridors of the 13th's base, making their way to the front hall of the base.  
"Security said he checked out. No explosives or magic or any other crap. All he has is a letter that he said would only be opened by you."  
Fenrir smirked. "Must be a really persistent door to door salesmen. What else?"  
Reynard waited for a minute, before answering. "He said your last name. The one that not many people know."  
Fenrir's face turned serious as he picked up the pace.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the main hall, the two animalians could see that there wasn't much activity at the moment.  
Fenrir could see Rocky talking with the wolf that Reynard had mentioned.  
Fenrir and Reynard strolled up to the duo.  
"So you needed me?"  
The wolf turned back from the raccoon and leapt at Fenrir.  
He spoke so fast that Fenrir could barely put a word in.  
"OhmygoshYou'reactuallyhereReshawillloveitOhmygo-"  
He stopped once Fenrir grabbed his shoulders to keep him in place.  
"Can you stay still please?"  
The wolf quickly knelt down in a bowing position.  
"Of course!"  
Fenrir just stared down at the wolf.  
"Um, ok? Am I royalty now or something?"  
The wolf nodded.  
Fenrir sighed. "Just give me the letter kid."  
The wolf quickly brought out a sealed envelope, with the first and last name written on it.  
FENRIR LOKISON.  
Fenrir snatched it.  
He used his claw to open the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
He quickly skimmed through it, before stopping at the end of the letter.  
Reynard looked over at Fenrir. "What is it?"  
Fenrir said nothing for a minute, before speaking in a hushed tone.  
"I-it's my dad. He's alive."  



	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir and the team try to figure out the mystery of the letter, and who Fenrir's father really is.

January 14, 2023  
13th Command Base, New York  
Central Intelligence Room  


Everyone was around the conference table, silent as they took in the news.  
The messenger was a animalian named Zeke, who was part of a sanctuary for mistreated species's like Werewolves and other creatures. The main leader of the settlement was Loki, a mage wrapped in mystery. Nothing could be found on the man, not even a real name. The only thing they had to go on was his "Sanctuary".  
Reynard held Fenrir's hand as they looked over the information.  
"It's really him? Are you sure?"  
Fenrir looked at the message-bearer.  
"He wasn't lying. I'm basically a built in lie-detector, and so far, everything he's been saying was the truth."  
Zeke chuckled and shrugged.  
"Come on, kid. Speak up."  
The younger wolf stuttered as he rose up to speak.  
"H-he's right. I'm here on Great Councilor Loki's orders. To find him and bring him back home. He wants to see the son he lost."  
Pendragon sighed.  
"He's needed here. The fight against The Collective is still ongoing. We have no idea who their allies are or what they want to accomplish with their war. Fenrir could be targeted."  
The wolf nodded.  
"Fair point. Loki sees The Collective as a mutual enemy. He's been fighting them for a long time, longer than Fen's been alive. He even said-" He quickly turned back to a copy of the letter. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Let us work together to rid the world of this infestation."  
Pendragon was conflicted. The man (or wolf) possibly had more information on The Collective. But the risk of sending one of their best soldiers away was massive. They could have the technology to turn him against the world. And Reynard would go crazy trying to save him.  
He placed his hands on the table.  
"Allow us to send some our best agents with you. If Loki knows how dangerous The Collective is, then this should be a easy request."  
Zeke waited, thinking, then nodded.  
"He will allow that. He will need info on all those you deem as the best and I'll pass it on."  
Reynard raised his hand.  
"Why doesn't he come to us?"  
Zeke sighed.  
"The Collective have been pursuing him for as long as he's been fighting them. Their agents are everywhere, and some have powers that many have never seen. He does not want to endanger any of his family, especially Fen."  
Zeke quickly pulled out a small backpack, and handed it to Fenrir.  
"Loki wanted you to have this."  
Fenrir nodded and put it on his back.  
"Comfy."  
Zeke laughed.  
"It's full of your old stuff. Your mother's stuff too."  
Fenrir froze at the mention of his mother, but quickly got back to reality.  
"Is there a set day we need to go?"  
Zeke nodded. "Loki believes it's good to go in a month, unless things get complicated."  
As quick as it begun, the meeting ended.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened the backpack as soon as got back to his room.  
First, it was a picture of his father, a dark-haired man in a suit, with his mother, white furred and pregnant.  
He could see their were New York, it was taken on the Empire State Building.  
He brushed the picture, before he heard the door open behind him  
"Fen?"  
He turned around, and saw Reynard.  
"It's him."  
The fox came over to the bed Fenrir was sitting on.  
He looked over the picture in Fen's hands.  
"They look so happy."  
Fenrir put the picture down and put his head in his hands.  
"I've been away for so long. I always thought they died at the Queen's hands. And now he's been alive the whole time."  
"Why didn't he do anything?"  
Reynard didn't know how to answer that.  



	5. Elegia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Sanctuary as the team begins to get on the road...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mitw5haqx5Y

January 14 2023  
Location Unknown  


Aaron quickly moved through the hall, making sure to move at a pace that would attract little attention. Most of the other animalians were sleeping at this time, so no one would be outside in the hallways at this hour. He passed the cafeteria, then made a right towards a section of the building that most of the refugees didn't go into. Aaron finally stopped at the second to last door, before fishing a keycard out of his pants. He had only put on a pair of pants and an old t-shirt before he got the news early in the night. Or whatever counted for night here in Sanctuary.  
The door opened and he dashed in. He entered a dark room, only illuminated by a single light in the middle of the room. A massive metal device stood in the middle of the room, taking up most of the space in the room.  


Aaron stood as a figure moved towards the device.  
"Loki."  
The man quickly turned around. His face was heavily burned, and his left eye was completely white. His hair was black, long enough to reach down his shoulders. His apparel was a dark blue long jacket, runes inscribed on every part of the outside.  
"Did it work?"  
Loki stared, waiting for a response.  
Aaron nodded.  
"Zeke sent the code in. We're still waiting whether he's able to come, but.."  
Aaron sighed.  
"We can't wait much longer."  
Loki agreed, then turned back towards the device.  
"Would it hurt him to see her like this? Trapped in this dark coffin?" Loki spit out the last word with vile and anger.  
Aaron didn't say anything at first, before moving closing to the device.  
"I'm not sure. No one is sure. Even you aren't sure yourself."  
He quickly regretted the last sentence as he saw Loki get more tense. The feeling subsided as then saw him begin to move towards the device.  
"You're right. I don't know how he will react. He might even hate me for being unable to get him out of that hellhole."  
Aaron leaned against the wall and pressed his paw against his head. "It's not your fault. You couldn't fight her. The wizards in Britain and America couldn't fight her. We had to leave things behind. Things like houses, families. I lost my father to that fey bitch!"  


Loki knelt down, placing his hand on the device, closing his eyes to let himself think.  
"And yet the humans beat her while we all cowered among ourselves. While I cowered with my grieving wife, never thinking that I could have done something instead of give up."  
He stood back up.  
"We'll bring Fenrir back. Destroy The Collective. And then I will find peace."  
Aaron stayed where was, before moving closer to Loki.  
"There's another development."  
He took the phone out of his pocket, before tossing it to Loki.  
He motioned for Loki to go into Messages.  
"Wilde said his spies spotted him in New York. Far way away from Britian, huh?"  
The photo was taken from a camera, showing a crowd of people in New York.  
The thing that stood out was a dark haired man, glasses that looked too out of style even for the 90's.  
"Wilde thinks that he knows we're reaching out to Fen. He might be looking for you. Maybe settle an old score?"  
The memory of rain, of failing a friend, of them losing a loved one filled Loki's mind, but it was washed away after a few seconds.  
"Let him. He would never try to hurt Fen. He was at his first birthday."  
Aaron turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Loki speak again.  
"If does try anything..."  
"I'll kill Potter myself."  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


January 14, 2023  
Outside of New York  
Nobel Gas Station  


Krause shivered in the cold air. He sat outside the small SUV, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.  
"Fucking freezing weather..."  
Finally, he saw them exit the store, bags in their hands. He hopped back into the car.  
Krause took shotgun, with Reynard being the driver. Fenrir, Rocky, and Zeke were all in the backseat.  
"Can't believe you guys wanted to stop for snacks? We got a all day trip just to get halfway there."  
The fox shrugged.  
"We've got a high metabolism. Have to eat a lot more than you humans expect. Sorry."  
Krause put back in his headphones, turning on a cheap audio-book he found in the car to drown out the loud crunching and chewing noises that would persist for most of the trip.  
"Let's get this baby on the road!"  



	6. Western Stranger Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex-PMC finds himself in a hole lot of trouble down south...

January 14, 2023  
Out in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, Texas  
On a plain or some shit  


Jesse Mcree was beat. Tired of walking with this bag on his head like he was a hostage.  
Well technically he was.  
They had tracked him down to the favorite bar, tried to attract him with a "heavily" bust seducer, then when that didn't work, a all out gunfight.  
He did try his best. Got most of them, but then he ran out of bullets. He swung until he got pushed into the corner and beaten until he stopped resistin'.  
Now he was being led along with a gun to his back in the cold, hoping that some passerby would save his ass.  
Unless this passerby has a convoy of military weapons and men, he was out of luck.  
He heard one of the soldiers move closer to him.  
"Is that gun of your's custom made? Never seen something like that out in the wild."  
He was talking about his peacemaker, able to go though armor like it was tinfoil. Made by the best of the Winchesters during the Fey wars.  
Jesse grinned under the hood.  
"You got that right. They gave me that when I first joined. Special gift for a cowboy like me."  
He heard another solider on his right chuckle.  
"A cowboy, really? Like Eastwood?"  
Honestly, Jesse had gotten most of his material from Clint Eastwood. His favorite memories were of him seeing it with his mother at home, snuggled up on the couch with blankets. In that world, the good got justice, the bad lost, and there were men who could kill with just six bullets  
But that wasn't the world he was in right now.  


Suddenly, he was pushed onto the ground, gun aimed at his head.  
"Stay put." Authority came out the commander's voice as he heard several soldiers talking at once.  
Jesse tried to listen, hoping to hear what the hold up was.  
"Dawson says the road up ahead has to much activity. Wants us to go to a detour. Says the helicopter will be there.  
The commander groaned.  
"It better be. Don't want to be dragging this prick aro-"  
Suddenly a loud gunshot burst out, and blood splatted all over his hood.  
The solders panicked.  
"Sniper!"  
Quickly, shots around him, one of a semi-automatic rifle picking off each target one by one.  
Seeing a opportunity, Jesse tried to move down on the ground out of the sniper's watch.  
He kept moving till he hit a body.  
"Shit!"  
He attempted to maneuver his hands over the body, til he found a knife.  
"Hell yeah!" He slid the knife into his hands, cutting away the bonds slowly.  
More shots rang out around him, some from the sniper and some from the remaining solders.  
He finished cutting the bonds and threw off his mask.  


He could see that he was in a light wooded area, mostly abandoned farm land. He saw several solders taking cover behind a fallen tree, making sure not too poke their heads out.  
Five of the other solders, including the commander, had been taken out by the sniper.  
With the attention on the sniper, Jesse searched for a weapon on the ground.  
He attempted to reach for a rifle, but was stopped when he noticed that the solders attention was on him  
"Shoot him!"  
He ran for his life as rifle fire pelted past him, barely missing him by inches.  
He threw himself down as another sniper shot rang out across the plain.  
Now that he was able to see clearly, he could he that the sniper was positioned in the brush, covered by the natural life in the plains.  
He didn't know whether the sniper was on his side. He didn't get shot right out the gate, but he had no idea what this "ally's" intentions were.  
He had many people try to get on his side only to betray him.  
And he did not like that one bit.  



	7. Western Stranger Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mcree meets his unlikely savior only to find a familiar face..  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9BL59uiAz8

January 14, 2023  
Texas  
Location not determined  


Jesse had no bullets, and only the knife he grabbed off one of the dead bodies. He's been under worse odds.  
The sniper fires again, hitting its mark on one of the unlucky soldiers that had popped out of cover. The rifle must have carried a lot of power, nearly decapitating the poor guy.  
Jesse retreated further into the bushes of the field as the soldiers blind-fired over cover towards the sniper's position. He had nearly made it to the other side of the field before he heard a gun cock behind him.  
"Shit." Jesse attempted to turn around but felt the cold barrel of the pistol against his back.  
"I see that knife. Drop it, cowboy."  
He could hear the Spanish accent behind him, obviously a girl.  
"Listen, this is just a misunderstand-" He felt the barrel dig into his back.  
"Move."  
Jesse sighed. "Which way?"  
Silence.  
He groaned. "I'm going to need a direction to move to, miss."  
He could feel the girl's smugness behind him.  
"He's coming to us."  
As time went on, he heard the sound of a car getting closer and closer to him.  
"Relax chico. It's not those HAMMER **pinchazos** , we got them covered."  
The car broke through the field, cutting through grass and twigs. The entire car was black, tinted windows and a large body. It could take some serious hits and come out unscathed.  
Jesse whistled. "Nice car."  
The girl chuckled. "It's not mine."  
The doors unlocked as she pushed Jesse into the car. It was full of electronics, barely gave him a place to sit.  
He tried to turn to look at his captor, but barely looked before the door slammed shut.  
He tried to get comfortable, but had no room to do so.  
He bent down, looking for anything to aid a possible escape, before he heard the same Spanish voice in the front of the car.  
"Just stay still, please. Gabe would get all pissy if I just tranqed you for the whole ride. Just relax for a bit. We've got a long drive ahead of us, and he wants me to fill you in on everything.  
Jesse paused for a minute, thinking in his mind before responding.  
"What do you mean by Gabe?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"It's ...complicated. Let's just say it's a long story and leave it at that."  
That's all she had said about her mentioning Gabe. Gabriel Reyes. His former commander. His mentor. Father figure. He had mourned him in 2014. Still thought of the man as he went town to town living out his meager existence. And now he's alive?  
She didn't speak at first after that mistake, but began again after 30 minutes of silence.  
"I found him."  
Jesse looked up at the front of the car, a small tinted window being the only way to see up to the front.  
"You know what The Collective is, right?"  
Jesse nodded. His few remaining contacts with people from his Blackwatch days had told him about some big shadow government, one that had people in nearly every government and PMC in the world. Sounded like some cheap spy novel you'd buy at the airport. But it was a real thing, real enough to be hidden from the public and government eye. Not many knew of its existence unless you were a part of them or you survived them. Not many survived.  
The girl sighed. "When I was with this hacker group, I was known as Sombra. We were activists, exposing secrets and all that. But we found something we shouldn't have. Their projects."  
She continued. "Long story short, it didn't end well. Me and Gabe were the only ones to get out of there. They did things to him. Things that changed him. Turned him into something else."  
Jesse contemplated over everything.  
"He's been there since the bombing?"  
"He- he has no memory of the time in that place. They had been using him, but somehow he "woke up". Like a brainwashing or something. He does not like to talk about it."  
By the time the explanation was finished, they were getting close to the hideout.  
"Just a warning, Mcree. He's- not the same man. What they did to him changed his body, his mind. He's might not be the same man you think he is."  
Jesse grinned.  
"I'll take my chances, darlin'."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Even in the middle of Texas, it was bitterly cold. Jesse had no jacket, only wearing a simple white shirt with his old jeans. He never wore his best clothes when he went to the bar.  
The hideout was some abandoned power station, a massive concrete structure that stood out among the overgrown grass.  
"You sure they won't find us?"  
Sombra smirked. "This place is jammed. I can still connect with my stuff, but no one else can track it. Wasn't hard to find a place that was both isolated and connected to the internet."  
The two entered in, only to be met by a strange fellow.  
"Hey Shrapnel."  
The coyote stood in front of them, wearing a jacket and pants. Jesse could see something poking out of his chest, glowing blue.  
"You're back!"  
Shrapnel ran towards Sombra, embracing her in a tight hug.  
"That's a little too tight, Shrap!"  
The coyote jumped off, before turning towards Mcree.  
"Is this the cowboy?"  
Sombra laughed.  
Jesse sighed. "Yeah. Just call me Mcree please. Cowboy is kinda of a insult."  
"Mcreedy it is! I've got to get back to working on the armor but Gabe wanted to see you once you got back."  
Before Jesse could correct the coyote, he had sped off.  
"Well I should have expected that. He's with you?"  
The two began walked to the other side of the station, where Gabe would be.  
"Gabe found him. Was an orphan. That thing in his chest? Stable power reactor."  
Jesse was shocked. "Why does he have a reactor inside him? Seems like a stupid thing to do."  
Sombra huffed. "Car accident put a bunch of shrapnel inside him. Nearly killed him, but he made a reactor to move the metal away from his heart. It saved his life."  
Jesse let out a whistle. "He's a damn smart kid. Why is he with you?"  
"The Collective wanted his research. He faked his death, and destroyed his notes. He wants the Collective to be stopped before they do any major damage."  
They reached the office. Sombra stood next to the door.  
"He wanted to speak to you alone. His orders, not mine."  
Jesse sighed and walked into the office.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Gabe?"  
He could hear a voice muttering in the chair, turned away from him. The voice felt dark, angered, unknown.  
He knew Gabe would not be the same. Sombra had said so.  
What had they done?  
Jesse spoke again, louder than he had before.  
"Commander!"  
The voice stopped.  
Then there was a familiar voice, only older, more grizzled and dark.  
"Jesse. Sorry for... the wait."  
Jesse stood there, silenced by the fact he was speaking to a man he believed was dead just a few moments ago.  
"Sombra told me about you. What they did. What ever happened, you still the person I respec-"  
He was cut off by the sound of deep laughter. Not a joyous laughter, but one filled with bitterness and constrained anger.  
"You have no idea what they did to me."  
The chair turned around.  
And Jesse realized he was wrong.  
Reyes died with Overwatch.  
What was brought back was something else.  
His former commander's face had skin missing, chucks of dissolved flesh that went down to the bone. His eyes pierced into him, looking over the horrified Mcree as if gauging his reactions.  
"Thought you'd scream just a little. Looks like you're beat."  
Jesse could barely respond, each attempt to speak making him more terrified. He stood still, trying to show no reaction.  
Gabriel chuckled.  
"Gonna say something?"  
He tried to think, something that might have a chance of doing anything.  
"What did they do to you?"  
It came out as a whisper, spoken in a tone reserved for the dead.  
"They bought me back to life."  
Gabriel got out the chair, opening a small cabinet at the bottom of the desk.  
He fished out a giant thing of vodka.  
"What?"  
He was stunned.  
Gabriel chuckled.  
"Can't believe you forgot your promise. Remember Mombasa?"  
"Well yeah. Between the run-ins with mercenaries and that Dream House, don't think there's much I forgot."  
He poured two glasses of vodka.  
"You told me, if either one of us died, the other would get the shitty vodka they could find, and pour it down the hatch in their honor. Thinking now's the time."  
Jesse thought, before accepting the glass.  
"To death."  
"To, uh.. death."  
And so the two men drank, making up for the lost time between them.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shrapnel is 28 at the start of Chaos Falls. He's referred to as kid because most animalians look young around the ages of 20 to 40. Animalians have a increased lifespan over humans by 50 years.  
> Also there is no subtext between Mcree and Gabriel. It's just two men trying to reconnect after a long absence.


	8. Among the trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrived to North Carolina, only to find someone following them..

January 16, 2023  
Nantahala National Forest  


It had been one hell of a drive. Krause was thankful that Reynard was the one driving the whole time. He would have helped, but the fox was fine with it. Long drives calmed him down, he said. And he didn't need as much sleep as most humans do. By the time Krause was awake, they were almost there.  
"You sure this is it?"  
Reynard shrugged. "It's what the letter said. Cordinates that pointed right to this forest."  
It was a pretty majestic sight. Trees everywhere as they drove further into the forest.  
Then the car rolled to a slow stop.  
"Why are we stopping?"  
"The location is pretty remote. Need to go on foot."  
The team jumped out of the car, grabbing their weapons and gear before locking it.  
"Pendragon's got a tracker on it. If shit goes south, he'll home in on us pretty quick."  
Krause chuffed. "Quick, my ass."  
And so they went into the woods.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Do you see them?"  
Jesse could see 5 people coming down the trail, almost all animalian except for the one in front.  
He had been waiting in the sun with some make-shift ghille suit, hiding among the bushes and trees of the forest.  
"Yeah. 5 of them.They seem lightly armed. Are you sure these guys are in that Intel Sombra got?"  
He could hear Gabe's sigh of annoyance over his comm. "Yes. Just wait and respond when they get in. You know how important this is."  
And Jesse did. Last night, Gabe had told him about a man who might take the darkness out of his body. Fix his mind, his injuries. Sombra had found a file tracking the movement of the man's son, a wolf with the 13th. And it all led to some national forest in North Carolina.  
The trees rustled as he slowly followed the group.   
In his mind, Jesse knew this would not go the way Gabe would think it would go. Even if he kept following the group, there would be some from of protection in the base that would keep him and the others out. But he had no other option.  
"Hands up."  
Well now that option was gone too.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Fenrir could smell him a mile away. Cheap booze, and a smoking habit. He told the other quickly, before purposely going off the trail to lead him away. Then they surprised him right back.  
"Hands up"  
He heard the man sigh and stand up from his crouched position, wearing some Ghille outfit that was too large for the man.  
"Put down any weapons you got. I can smell gunpowder."  
An advantage that animalians had over most humans was their keen sense of awareness, and knowing when someone is hiding something. Made them adept interrogators.  
A heavily modified revolver along with a knife were tossed down on the ground, before being grabbed by Zeke.  
"What the hell are you doing here? Why are you following us?"  
The man responded. "I'm- my commander is looking for your father. The mage."  
Well that was surprising.   
"The Collective hurt him bad. He thinks your dad can heal him. He's not with them, alright."  
The wolf got closer to the man as he spoke, until he was right in front of him.  
"I believe you."  
The man sighed, relieved.  
"Doesn't mean I can still trust you."  
With a single quick headbutt, the man fell onto the ground, unconscious.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Jesse awoke to the sound of birds, trees, and another hood over his face. He just could catch a break.  
"Did you really have to do that? Son of a bitch, that hurt!"  
He began to keep pace with the group he had once followed, until he heard the voice that he recognized as the wolf.  
"The hood is so that I can trust you. Don't want you telling you boss until my dad says it's okay."  
Jesse huffed. "Fine. Could have just asked."  
Another voice chimed in, around the same age as the wolf.  
"Fen doesn't usually think ahead. Gets too confident. Sorry about that."  
The way to Sanctuary was mostly silent, except for small talk and the occasional joke from one of the other voices, and the surprising thing was that they were actually pretty funny. Honestly, Jesse felt like kind of an asshole for intruding on their journey.  
Suddenly, they stopped.  
"Here."   
Jesse could hear the rustle of paper, and then it felt like wind was blowing in every direction.  
He could hear sounds of shock and surprise from the entire team.  
He was pushed inside, and immediately felt a different from the place he had been.   
Where there was once dirt, now he felt clean concrete, air coming from a filter.  
The hood was taken off.  
"Well... Holy shit."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanctuary is near Atlanta, Nantahala National Forest. 12 hour drive from Texas, 11 hours from New York. Both teams would arrive pretty close to each other..  
> Sanctuary is locked away from the outside world, only able to be entered by magical means.  
> It can only be entered if one allows it, or if the spell that enchants it is broken. Which usually happens when the one who orgianlly cast the spell dies. These entrances can be subverted in other ways too.


	9. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and son finally meet.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szJQ0d7WOZ8

_And I'll use you as a warning sign_  
_That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind_  
_And I'll use you as focal point_  
_So I don’t lose sight of what I want_  
_And I've moved further than I thought I could_  
_But I miss you more than I thought I would_  
_Oh I'll use you as a warning sign_  
_That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind  
_

__

_____ _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


January 16, 2023  
Sanctuary  


The wolf stood in front of a man, the one he had only seen in old pictures, the one who was his father. He stood out among the others, a scarred face and bright blue cloak. Fenrir tried to stay stoic, strong. But the tone of his voice, the rise of tears in his eyes betrayed his emotions.  
"Dad."  
The man smiled.  
"Fenrir."  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


They stood in the concrete hall, not moving until the wolf ran up to his father. The tension in the room quickly vanished.  
Fenrir and Loki separated.  
"I- I have so many questions."  
Loki nodded.  
"Then I will answer them. Follow me."  
The hallway expanded as they went further in, segments that linked together to allow travel inside the back.  
Rocky was pretty impressed.  
"How'd the hell did you get this place?"  
Loki chuckled. "I'll answer part of that question now, and the rest once we reach my office. I built this base, using my magic. It's expanded over the years, but it has that old Cold war charm, don't you think?"  
It was certainly built like a Cold War bunker, concrete all around with steel doors everywhere.  
They passed through what seemed to be a commons area, filled with all matters of species and races.  
They were all watching the team as they moved out towards the office, mostly with looks of awe.  
"I told them all about you. The incident in Lethos. That's how I found out you were alive."  
Fenrir looked suprised.  
"You thought I was dead?"  
Loki sighed.  
"The queen was unpredictable. We had no idea what her intentions were for you. What she did to you... I thought she wouldn't ever go that far. To turn you into her own weapon. I'm- I'm sorry."  
Fenrir nodded.  
"I know."  
Soon they had reached his office.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The office was entirely different from the rest of the compound. Instead of concrete walls, it was mostly wood and steel. Several items were displayed, some like a map of the world, A severed paw, A ordinary looking cloak, and other magical items. In the center of the room was a desk, inscribed with runes, protecting it from invading eyes.  
Loki sat down, waiting for the rest of the team to enter.  
He pointed a figure at the new person of the group.  
Mcree.  
"First, you are?"  
"Jesse, Jesse Mcree. Former member of Overwatch. I'm not here to do anything harmful."  
Loki pondered, before questioning him again.  
"Then what are you here for?"  
Mcree shrugged, and answered.  
"Word around certain circles is that you're the best healer in the magical world. Can do things that no one else can. My commander needs your help."  
"You mean the man over here?"  
As if coming out of the shadows, Gabriel Reyes slithered out from a dark corner of the room.  
"How?"  
"I saw his presence. His very nature going against the law of reality. So I picked him up personally."  
Reyes chuckled.  
"Did you get caught that easily?"  
Mcree tried to protest, but was cut off by Rocky.  
"He did. We could smell him pretty easily. And that shit camouflage you gave him didn't help him either."  
Gabriel smirked. "He made it, not me. He thought that it would work, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt."  
Rocky started laughing, pointing at the annoyed cowboy.  
"What kinda person tries to sneak up on a group of three animalians with a ghile suit? Ah-aha..."  
Fenrir huffed. "Can we just get back to what we were doing? Rocky?"  
The raccoon sighed. "Alright, alright fine. I've had my fun."  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Loki began to speak."When you were taken, the queen cursed us. We were put into comas. When we woke up after 7 years, we thought you were gone. I had no idea on how to save you. As my options faded, I went to the only thing left. The organization now known as The Collective."  
He motioned to the far wall, covered in various photographs, several in particular with Loki.  
"The war against the fey was a struggle. She was just too powerful for the magical world to handle. So they tried to get the best of us all. Mages, warriors, anything they believed could turn the tide. It all fell apart after the leadership left us."  
He pointed to a picture that displayed him with several children and adults, all different species and races.  
"I made this place soon after I woke up. They had no idea of it, so this is the safest place away from their eyes."  
He then directed his gaze to another photo, one of him and a blonde woman.  
"She was part of the United States government, had her people who funded a majority. She never gave us her real name. Only one she gave was Alchemist. From my sources, she's the newest speaker in the council."  
"Speaker?"  
Loki nodded. "The speaker is more like the vice president. Not complete control over everything, but just enough."  
He then pointed to another picture, one taken from a CCTV camera, displaying a man with a gigantic fist taking down several mercenaries.  
"This is the man who is now their leader. Akande Ogundimu, commonly known as the terrorist "Doomfist". He hasn't been seen in public for a long time."  
Mcree stood up.  
"I thought that prick was still in jail! We took him down years ago."  
Loki sighed. "They suppressed his escape years ago. He's in control of the entire Collective now."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
Loki looked back at Fenrir.  
"Because they were the ones who killed Resa. They were the ones who took my other child. Your brother."  



	10. The Captain Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the Collective is found, Captain Mitchell. A former marine now labeled as a terrorist who now leads a army against the fey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is the Captain Mitchell from Hunt Down the Freeman, a very controversial mod that got lots of attention from all half life fans. With the mod being sub-par, I thought I would give the poor man a better chance here.

_Whatever it takes_  
_Whoever it takes_  
_However long it takes_  
_before I die_  
_I will kill you_  
Sergeant Mitchell, 2013, Attack at [Classified], New Mexico  
Mitchell was labeled as KIA after being attacked by a human during [Classified] Incident.  
His body was lost during the recovery operation at [Classified] Hospital in New Mexico.  
[CURRENT LOCATION UNKNOWN] 

January 16, 2023  
Bering Sea, near Alaska  


Many could say Mitchell was a quiet man, kept to himself during his time in the marines. But when shit hit the fan, he was like fire and fury. He hit hard, right at those who hit back at him. His age and his scars did not slow him down a bit, even after 10 years ago.  
When he was heavily injured in combat, his face decorated with scars. Him almost dying on the hospital table, but something brought him back. Some force of nature.  
The Collective. The men in suits, briefcases, with a deal for him. Work with them and you shall smite your enemies. Or die on this table. He chose rather quickly.  
When the war ended, he was sent off on a ship, probably to be forgotten. But we wasn't. He gather his army, ex-pmcs, former children fighters, criminals. He wanted to bring those who had scarred him extinction. But the suited man only said one word to his proposition.  
"No."  
So he waited. He knew they would destroy him without a thought if he stepped out of line, so he waited.  
As the world celebrated peace, he waited.  
As the world started to change, to become more equal, he waited.  
As the very creatures who threatened their world were given a city, he waited.  
And soon the time was coming for him to wait no longer.  
Time for him to wake up and smell the ashes.  


"Captain!"  
He was broken out of thought, staring out into the sea. He turned around.  
"What's the problem?"  
"He's here."  
He hadn't seen the man known as "G-Man" in a long while. The leaders never came themselves, but always sent their messengers. To call that suited man a messenger was wrong. More like a devil trying to make a deal. And that's what Mitchell had done.  
"Tell the men to stay out of my office. No body comes inside at all."  
He quickly moved up towards the main section of the ship, before entering the office quickly, and locking the door behind him.  
"Mr. Mitchell. In the flesh."  
He always said that when they met, even after the events from 10 years ago.  
"Sit."  
He quickly sat in the chair opposite of the G-Man.  
"My benefactors are pleased with your progress. Nearly 50,000 men are ready to join the call all around the world, along with the 400 men stationed on this boat. We are getting close to finally...setting you loose."  
Mitchell's expression gritted under his frustration. "How long?"  
"Once our...business is in order, you will receive your commands. There are still many obstacles that are in the way. Worry not, Captain Mitchell. You will receive your reward. You've proven yourself a man... of rare conviction."  
"Are we done here?" Mitchell let the words come out, despite him knowing something must be truly going wrong if they sent their best negotiator to him. Someone must have fucked up.  
The G-Man smiled. "Not quite. There is a situation coming that will need... your expertise."  
"And that is?"  
"We need your army to destroy a.... enemy of ours. He has something very important to us that must be... reacquired. The man known as-  
"The Freeman."  
Mitchell froze up. He could remeber the crowbar being dragged along his face, the gunshot hitting his heart, the lack of emotion as he left him to die.  
"Captain Mitchell?"  
"I- I'm fine. Are you sure its him?"  
The G-Man pulled out a photograph, one of several people crowded around a table. One of them with bright red hair, a goatee, glasses. But no crowbar.  
"Our sources are never wrong Mister Mitchell. We are never wrong."  
Mitchell waited for a moment, staring down at the photo of the person who caused him all this pain. "What do you want me to do?"  



	11. Daybreak

_"Tell me, what is the devil's price? Your soul? Your life? Your family? No. What the devil wants now is someone to do his work. To go forth in the world and take what does not belong. Loyalty. That is the true price. For us all."_  
Source Unknown  


__January 18, 2023  
Sanctuary  


The last days events still racked in his mind. His father was alive, along with his mother apparently. But his mother was put in a state that required her to be hooked up to a machine, unable to be taken out without dying. And the more surprising news that he had a brother. One that was born at the same time as him. One that was in the custody of the Collective.  
The wolf sat at the edge of the bed, left in his growing thoughts, before being interrupted by movement on the other side.  
"You awake?"  
He heard the fox grumble for a bit as he rolled around, before finally sitting up in the bed.  


"Yeah. It's just..you've got a hell of a lot to deal with right now."  
Fenrir chuckled. "You got that right."  
Reynard slowly got up, and began to get changed into his normal day clothes.  
His arm was detached at the moment, laying on the bedside table. Reynard grabbed it, moving the magnets into place before hearing a soft 'click' noise.  
The arm was now in motion as he moved it around to put on his shirt.  
"Even after so long, I can't believe this arm still works. Still feels stiff though."  
Fenrir nodded. "You should ask Rocky about it."  
Reynard chuckled as he thought how much labor the raccoon had put into making him a new arm after they saved him from kidnappers nearly 15 years ago. He was a genius back then at the age of 18 and he still is today. "I'll ask him after we talk to Pendragon. He wants a sit-rep on everything.  


The two animalians had quickly gotten changed. Reynard was wearing a dark blue shirt, a black jacket, and jeans. Fenrir was wearing a similar style, except with a white t-shirt and no jacket.  
The two walked into the main control room of Sanctuary, finding the rest of the team and the others who had arrived with Reyes.  
Rocky made a quick friendship with Shrapnel, geeking out over the stuff that Reynard and Fenrir didn't find interest in. He was always talkative, and actually seemed like a neat guy.  
The other member "Sombra", only really met when it was necessary, either spending the rest of the time in the room that Loki gave her, or pouring over Collective data that she hacks from government databases.  
Reyes had been quarantined after the talk with Loki, not because of contagion, but due to the fact that the procedure being done to help him would be very powerful. Experimental, really. No one had dealt with this type of power before, so Loki was making sure to deal with all precautions before the big step started.  
Both Reynard and Fenrir sat down in chairs right in front of the main screen in the room.  


Loki had set up a stable connection between Sanctuary and the 13th HQ, one that would not be tracked by the Collective's devices.  
"Whenever you're ready."  
Reynard pressed the call button. The screen glimmered for a second, before cutting to the face of Arthur Pendragon.  
"You made it. Good." The commander was glad to see that one of his favorite soldiers had made it despite the dangers the road would have provided them. "I trust the intel was true?"  
Reynard nodded. "Exactly. And we've got him right here."  
The fox moved a bit, allowing Loki to step into frame.  
"You must be Pendragon."  
The commander nodded. "I'm guessing you're Loki."  
The mage smiled. "Yes. There was a lot I was not able to go over in my letter, due to risks in security. Is your office bug-free?"  
The man laughed. "I'm the only one allowed in here. I have the only keys. I clean everything in here once a week. I'm not as dumb as a HAMMER ceo. You can trust me."  
Loki waited, staring for a second at Pendragon before sighing. "If my son can trust you, so can I."  


So Loki explained everything. His involvement in the beggining of The Collective, the fact that Fenrir was a twin, the fact that Loki had no idea where said twin was.  
"Do you have a name?"  
Loki sighed. "They took that away from me. The memories of having him. His real name. The only things I have are pictures."  
He dug out of one of the coats pockets a picture, one of him and Reza, along with a blue eyed grey wolf boy.  
"You have access to thousands of databases. You could help me find him."  
Pendragon nodded. "That's... not that big of a request. I'm sensing theres more to it."  
The mage nodded. "I'll need your team to help find him, and hopefully bring him home."  
Before Pendragon could say a word, Fenrir had stood up.  
"We're doing it."  
Reynard sighed. "We don't have anything yet."  
"Then we'll find him through the databases. Something has to pop up."  
The wolf sat down back in his chair.  


"If we are going to find him, we need details. What do you have on him?"  
Loki looked down at the picture in his hands.  
"He's the same age as Fen. Blue eyes, grey coat. He has a small scar on his left eye."  
Pendragon typed a few keywords into a computer. "That won't be enough to narrow it down. Do you have any other details?"  
Loki waited in thought, thinking before saying a single word. "zori"  
"Uh, what?"  
Loki had pulled out another document, with a name on it.  
"I was only able to scavenge part of his birth name. Zori was his middle name. It means daybreak in Romanian."  
The commander went back to the computer, before recoiling in minor shock.  
"I think I found him. Sending details. This might be a shock."  
Fenrir heard the buzzer go off on his phone, before seeing the files sent by Pendragon.  
"My brother... is in Rainbow Six?"  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


January 17, 2023  
Busan, South Korea  
최후 심판의 날 Club  


"Can I ask why Pulse gets the nice tuxedo and I'm stuck in this cheap suit?" The wolf could barely fit inside it, and the tie felt like it was slowly choking him.  
"Six wanted him to meet the guy upfront. You're just back up incase the shit gets fucking real."  
"Language."  
Zori chuckled as Doc and Bandit argued over Bandit's overuse of "fuck", "shit", and every other curse spoken in both human and magic tougues.  
Rainbow Six never really dealt with public situations but the target was the main reason why they decided to do this job.  
A few months ago, an independent contractor made a deal with the terrorist group "White Masks", giving them access to leaked information on several operators and their lives. Family, houses, the whole shebang.  
Zori's mentor, Ash had been nearly killed by a home invasion, and he had struggled for the longest time hoping she wouldn't die on the operating table.  
They had gotten information from the Korean Government that a another deal was meant to go down between the White Mask and the contractor. The only information they had was his code name. Pyro.  
Zori then noticed the target approaching the poker table. "Shut it. Target on site."  
"We're ready to enter when you are."  


Zori kept his eye on the man making his way to the nearly empty table. He was a black man, his hair shaven, wearing a well-made suit with gloves. He stood out among most of the other patrons in the building.  
He could hear the man speak through Pulse's mic as he watched from the balcony.  
"You must be my friend."  
"Indeed I am"  
Pulse nodded, before hoisting up a briefcase onto the poker table.  
He opened it, revealing a case full of cash.  
"We've got it all right here. Ready to go.  
Zori could quickly see that several men in similar suits to the target were posted near exits and the main entrance.  
The man looked over the case, waiting for Pulse to speak up.  
"Do you have the device?"  
The man waited, before finally speaking.  
"You know, you got the amount of money right. The codeword, right.  
But I thought the motherfucker I was meeting was supposed to have a full set of hair."  
Oh shit.  
Pulse had barely any time to protect himself before Pyro placed his hand in front of him and the blast of fire coming from Pyro's hands flung him and parts of the poker table across the room.  
"Shit, shit shit!"  
Zori leapt down from the balcony, landing on the ground before grabbing a guard and choke slamming him into the wall.  
Drawing his pistol, he saw two other guards being distracted by Blitz, who had busted through the side door with his shield up. He heard the flash go off as he rushed towards Pulse.  
"You alright?"  
The bald man had crumpled against the wall, his left leg had a piece of wood in it from the blast on the table.  
"Hurts like a bitch, but I'll live. Get that prick!"  
Zori turned back toward Pyro, who was running away from the ongoing fight.  
"Let's do this."  


The music roared to a crescendo as the firefight began to finally start.  


_Who gon' pray for me?_  
_Take my pain for me?_  
_Save my soul for me?_  
_'Cause I'm alone, you see_  
_If I'm gon' die for you_  
_If I'm gon' kill for you_  
_Then I'll spill this blood for you, hey  
_

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyro- Micheal B. Jordan  
> And in comes Rainbow 6. They are the characters from the game "Rainbow 6 Siege". It's a ton of fun to play.


	12. Pray for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Six Operator File - Zori  
> Adam "Zori" Callens was an orphaned at the age of 7. We have no idea who his true parents are, but investigations have revealed nothing. He has no memories past the day he was found by authorities.  
> Raised by a foster family, he graduated from MIT at the age of 18 and went into armed forces. After joining the Navy Seals in 2016, he was recommended to join Rainbow Six after his streak of successful missions. Ash, one of our best operators, was set to be his mentor for the duration of his recruitment.  
> Adam was paramount in several operations, including the Bartlett University incident and Kafe Dostoyevsky. Nearly all team members like Adam, and say he's a positive influence on morale.  
> Adam equips himself with a M4-16 rifle, armor-piercing rounds, and a modified Colt 1911. He has body armor designed to take more hits than standard kevlar. Even with his gear, he can run as fast as a recruit with nothing weighting him down. Adam is built like a tank and can hit just as hard.  
> He's saved a lot of lives, including mine. He's a damn good soldier. Glad he's with us.  
> -Commander Bishop (2022 report)

January 17, 2023  
Busan, South Korea  
최후 심판의 날 Club  


Zori rushes past several civilians, chasing down Pyro and his goons. He went into cover behind a pillar as one of them opened fire.  
Bullets ringing past his head, he waited for the man to run out of ammo before firing twice. The goon fell as both shots hit his head.  
"Just surrender! Hands up!"  
The next goon didn't abide by his warning, popping up from behind a poker table only to be shot at by Zori.  
Zori checked his radio again. "Has Pyro made it outside?" His voice barely heard above the loud music of the club.  
"Negative. All exits are covere- Wait, he's breached southside rooftop access."  
"I'm in pursuit."  
Zori ran right towards the southside of the exit, before being met by a bleeding out operator.  
"Shit." Zori ran up to the man on the floor. Checking his pulse, he tried to bandage up the man as best he could before he was interrupted.  
"Zori, I've got it." The operator know as Doc knelt down next to the injured operator before motioning Zori to head Pyro off.  
'Understood." The wolf rushed past him and ran as fast as he could up the stairs.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Zori had barely gotten to the top of the roof before dodging out of the way of a blast of fire.  
"Stay back!"  
The man now identified as Pyro stood in front of him, part of his suit scorched and flames bursting out his hands.  
Zori leveled his gun at him. "Flames aren't faster than a bullet."  
Pyro nodded. "I guess you got me there. But I got someone to help me with that."  
Zori barely had enough time to dodge a punch that came from the other side of him. A man in tactical gear and wearing a ballistic mask painted like a skull held his arms up, ready to throw another punch. He rolled around and shot his pistol twice at the enemy.  
It was like the bullets had no effect. He had shot the man twice in the unarmored part of the chest, but he did not bleed. In fact, it was like a bug bite to him.  
Zori could felt the man's smug grin underneath the mask. He fired his entire magazine into the man, before bringing out his claws and rushing him.  
Like before, the bullets had no effect. The man let Zori rush him, punching him in the chest before grabbing his neck.  
The power in this man felt unlimited. He hoisted Zori up over the rooftop, looking him right in the eyes.  
"Even if you aren't the mutt who fucked up my face, I'll enjoy this."  
Before Zori could do anything, he felt himself being thrown off the rooftop.  
He barely had time to do anything before everything went black.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
January 18, 2023  
Severance Hospital  


"He's awake."  
Blinding light was all Zori could see until everything adjusted to the light. He could see he was in a hospital bed, covered in a blanket with medical equipment all around him.  
He could barely move back up before being gently forced back into resting position.  
"Whoa, let's just stay still for a sec, you've had a long night."  
His mentor, Eliza Cohen, known as Ash, was standing by his bedside. She was only wearing civilian clothes, as she was still not on duty after her attack.  
Zori's mind went through the past events, the fight in the club, him being beat by a man in a skull mask before being thrown off a roof.  
"They got away?"  
Ash nodded. "They had a getaway planned from the start. Made it across several roofs and into a unmarked vehicle. We attempted a chase but they knew where to go to get off the radar. No sign of them since."  
Zori curled his fist in frustration. "Fuck! How's our guys?"  
Ash looked back at the door. " Estrada's fine. No serious wounds but it could have been worse. Hell, you nearly hit the pavement with that stunt! Thank god the place was only 4 floors!"  
Zori sighed. "Us animalians are very resilient. That guy up was powerful. Knocked me down flat in seconds."  


"How long was I out?" Zori tried to get up again but was pushed down by Ash.  
"A day. And stop trying to get up, please? You need the rest. You crashed 4 floors down into a car."  
"That car's probably more damaged than me. Eliza, come on."  
Ash groaned. "Dammit, fine. But don't go doing any stunts or stupid shit, understood? I will shut that shit down."  


Zori was finally able to get out of bed, moving slowly to assess himself. No broken bones (thankfully), just a little bruising here and there, and a annoying pain in his neck were the only injuries he had. Besides his hurt ego.  
"Doc wants to see you once you're able to move a bit. He would be surprised by your quick recovery."  
"Like I said Ash, we are very resilient. Lead the way.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Zori could barely read Korean, but could see that the place Ash was taking him to must have been a central lobby. The place was fairly crowded, people waiting in chairs or eating food at tables.  
Zori was able to see Doc and Blitz over by a table near a window. Both were in casual wear, with Blitz reading something on his tablet while Doc was sleeping.  
"He's awake now, and can actually move on his own. I win."  
Elias looked up from his tablet in annoyance, grumbling before fishing out a $20 out of his wallet before handing it to Ash.  
"You bet on me?" Zori wasn't really shocked but he was surprised that Ash would bet on his condition.  
Ash shrugged. "I said you would take at least 10 minutes to get up. Elias thought you'd be too slow. And please don't repeat your "resilient" line again." Doc sighed. "Betting on whether he would take his time to get here. We aren't children, are we?"  
Zori smirked. "Only these two, sir."  
Doc motioned for Zori to sit on the opposite side of the table, before beginning to speak.  


"We've got names for the people who attacked us." Doc reached under the table before pulling out two folders, one with the name "Pyro", and another with the name Briggs.  
"Do you remember the news of that HAMMER operative who went rouge? Tried to start a coup?"  
Zori nodded. "That started a hell of a a lot of controversy. PMC's all over were evaluated. And HAMMER lost a lot of jobs."  
Doc nodded, before opening the first folder. "Pyro's full identity is here. Erik Evans. Born in Oakland, before working with HAMMER on several operations in the Middle East in 2015. Lewis Briggs was also mentioned to be working there around the same time. He was discharged in 2017 after multiple charges of arson came to light. He disappeared for public view until now. He was stationed at Breakpoint Bravo. Briggs's own black-site, where he started his coup while also torturing innocent fey civilians. The 13th's actions caused everything about that place to come into the light. Reports said that Briggs had been killed, but he was at that club with Erik. He was the one who threw you off that building."  
Zori laughed, not wanting to believe that a human had enough raw strength to overpower him so easily, but the laughter slowly stopped as he saw Doc was serious. "You can't be serious, really? Him?"  
Doc shrugged. "We found in reports from the 13th, they said Briggs had powers. He could take damage, then regenerate after some time. He had enough strength to take on one of the best operators in the world. The only thing that stopped him was another being with enough raw power to beat him to a pulp. The Killer Wolf."  
"Fenrir. I've heard of him in news articles. He's pretty aggressive, isn't he?"  
Blitz chuckled. "Quite the opposite actually. He's only really that angry when you threaten something he cares about. I was stationed with him back in 2013. A fey ambushed that fox of his and he went mental on it. The fey was barely meat and bones once we found it. Surprised he left it alive."  


"Back to the topic at hand, I think we need to get their help. If Briggs is targeting us, we need the firepower to fight him back."  
Zori sighed. "The 13th can't just loan them out to us like a rented car. How do we get their support?"  
Doc nodded. "I've made contact with their commander. He says they are out on a mission, but with any luck, they can help us take them down."  
Through looking at Briggs files, Zori could see a pic from a recorded camera in the Breakpoint.  
It was taken from the fight, Fenrir standing over Briggs broken body.  
Even with his different colored fur, his golden eyes, he looked almost like him.  
Zori chuckled. Probably just a coincidence. After all, not all wolfs are related.  
RIght?  



	13. Double Down Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets an unlikely informant as everything comes together.

January 18, 2023  
Sanctuary  


"They want to meet us?"  
Going over the new information on his brother, and seeing that a request to meet him had been filed just hours ago, Fenrir was surprised.  
Pendragon was still going over the files on Zori. His adopted name was Adam Callens, leaving behind only Zori from his original parents. Because Loki had been in a coma while The Collective took custody of Zori, he had no idea that he was also alive under he found out through their databases. That info was later destroyed before Loki could find anything else on his son.  
And now there was a incident in South Korea, one that left Zori and several other operatives in the hospital. And one name kept popping up, one that Fenrir hated most of all.  
Lewis fucking Briggs.  
He hurt his team, hurt his boyfriend, but most of all, now he hurt his brother.  
Fenrir was pissed.  


Loki sighed as he stood up from his chair. "Before we get to that, I have another thing we need to talk about. Pendragon, set a date for tommorrow, I'll deliver your team to South Korea by then."  
Pendragon nodded, before disconnecting from the call.  
Reynard looked around at the mostly shocked team.  
"That's a lot to take in."  
Rocky scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock. Anyway, whats so important that Pendragon ain't supposed to know?"  
Loki looked down at several files on the desk, before picking them up and heading towards the door. "Follow me."  


The team went down a long corridor, seemingly far away from prying eyes before finding themselves in a dark hallway.  
Loki went up to a door, pulling a key out of one of his pockets, and opening it.  
"This is a man I captured a few days ago. He's working for The Collective. A soldier."  
Reynard tapped his foot in annoyance. "And it's important because..?"  
Loki continued. "His mind has been heavily altered. I haven't been able to unlock it fully, but I was hoping you would be able to help. You worked with electronics, right Mr. Rollens?"  
The raccoon smirked. "Yeah, I know my way around that stuff. Been disassembling motherboards since I was five. What kinda tech is it?"  
Loki looked back into the room. "Yours."  


The team entered the room, the only light in the room being a light above on the ceiling.  
In the middle of the room sat a man, heavily scarred with hands strapped to the chair and feet shackled to the ground.  
Loki sighed. "His name is Mitchell. That was all I was able to get out of him. He was with several soldiers and prisoners, possibly looking for a way in. I had my men ambush him, and we captured him. He hasn't woken up since."  
"Everytime I try to go into his mind, something's blocking me out. I know his mind has been tampered with, but I have no idea how."  
He moved over to the unconscious Mitchell, lifting his head to show a small scar that was different from the rest. "This was a surgical scar. It's near the brain. I was able to see inside to find a device there, connected through a wire to the main part of the brain."  
He let Mitchell go limp. "I can't just rip it out without either killing him or making him comatose. I need your expertise."  


The raccoon sighed. "You want me to do Brain Surgery? I can deactivate the device, but I need to get to it first."  
Loki nodded, before pulling out a simple scalpel. "When you're ready."  
Reynard and Fenrir exited the room, not wanted to see Loki go all Frankstein on the poor man.  
The two stood out in the hall, hopefully waiting for some good news.  
The wolf sighed. "This better work. Why would they put something in his mind to block memories? Even from outside sources?"  
Reynard kept the thought in his mind as he thought on all The Collective has done. Multiple human rights violations, coups, murders, and all sorts of things that would make a dictator blush. All without the world knowing. This would seem like small change to them.  
"And why are they using Rocky's tech?"  
"I don't think they are. They must be using his fathers."  
Alistair Rollens made his fortune selling robotics to the world, chomping up companies to add more products to his line. Rockefeller had been apart that life until he was kidnapped in 2008. It had been thanks to the team of Fenrir and Reynard that the raccoon had survived. Noticing that Reynard's fake arm was slowing him down, he designed him a new arm that Reynard still used to this day.  


"How do you feel about all of this? My family?"  
Reynard ripped himself out of thought as Fenrir posed the question.  
"It's... really confusing if I have to be honest." Reynard was quiet, not wanted to offend the wolf.  
Fenrir chuckled. "That's pretty true. Days ago, I didn't know my father was alive. Now I've got a twin brother that I'm going to meet tomorrow. "  
Reynard hugged the wolf closely, surprising him. "Whatever happens, I'll be here."  
The two entwined themselves into a kiss, before being broken by Rocky appearing at the door.  
"While you two lovebirds were sucking faces, we got it out. Come in here."  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	14. Double Down Part 2

January 18, 2023  
Sanctuary  


Fenrir and Reynard stepped back into the room.  
"Didn't think brain surgery could go that quick?"  
Loki was behind the unconscious Mitchell, who head now sported a small incision on the right side.  
"Before I was a mage, I was a doctor. I know my way around the body."  
Loki went around Mitchell's body, before walking back to the two animalians. "You can go back now. I'll need a few hours to sort through his mind. Lots of busywork."  
The two nodded, exiting outside into the main part of the complex only to see Rocky nearby. Rocky was sitting at a nearby table, overlooking a small device the size of a earbud, covered in blood.  
"God fucking dammit." The raccoon was angry, looking at the device with pure hate.  
"What is it? Is that really Rollens Tech?"  


Rocky scoffed. "It's supposed to be a device to block memories of PTSD. My dad built it after the war for all those soldiers who got PTSD afterwords. And now it appears in this guys skull!"  
"Maybe someone modified it?" Reynard said hopefully.  
The raccoon laughed. "No. It has to by customized directly to block the memories. Only people in the company know how to do that. Either my father loaned this out, or... we got a mole. I'm leaning more on my fucking dad."  
"But, why would he do this?"  
"My father, the great Alistair FUCKING Rollens, would do anything to keep his company afloat! When I disagreed with him, we left on... unreasonable terms."  
"You never told us this." The fox sat down next to the emotional raccoon.  
"After my mom died, he focused everything on the company. He never gave me that love, that attention. He just saw me as another worker."  
Reynard sighed. "We still care about you, man. You're our best guy! Hell, you gave me a new arm."  
The raccoon smiled through the tears in his eyes. "I'll admit that. But... he won't let me back in. Took me out of all my shares, the company. Took my projects. All legally of course, the fucker." The raccoon softly threw the device on the table. "He thought I'd continue his legacy, as a dealer in war. But I wanted to help the people. The last straw was going against his wishes, his pride."  
"He tried to hook me up with every fucking girl he could get, people from companies he wanted to merge with, all that shit. I had to deal with his bitch who wouldn't stop yammering about her fucking dogs, not even paying attention to me at all. I left her behind, went back home. He was there, angriest I've ever seen him. Said she would have gotten him lots of press if we started dating. I said fuck no. I told him the truth. I wasn't even into girls. Not the slightest."  


"You're...gay"  


Rocky laughed as the two looked on in surprise. "Did you really not know?"  
"I... just thought you were too busy in your work to go out at all." Fenrir did now see that he never did ask who Rocky liked on the base. He had even thought at one point the raccoon was asexual.  
"You've got a point there. I've never really had time to find someone to love." The raccoon had calmed down, now seeing that his friends actions were supportive.  
"We'll help you, got it?"  
The raccoon looked back at his two friends not in shock, but in happiness.  
"Thanks. Kinda went from a rant on my father to my sexuality. A bit awkward, right?"  
The fox laughed. "Confessing personal stuff is hard at first. Took me a couple years to even step up to asking Fen out. It takes a lot of power to say it."  


"So who's the person you've been eyeing? Someone new?"  
The raccoon blushed, before looking back around the area for anyone around.  
"The coyote. That geeky kid. Shrapnel or whatever his name is."  
"The one that came in with the walking dead guy? Blue reactor in his body."  
"Um- yeah. We've been working together on some stuff. New gear for you guys, and... he's so much like me. He know electronics, mechanics, all the awesome shit. He even loves Queen!"  
Fenrir smiled. "Ask him. Just a simple question. Like "Want to go out for dinner" or something like that. Then get to know him more. It's what we did." Reynard nodded. That was the exact thing that he had done to win Fenrir over to him.  
The raccoon grinned. "I'll do that. But we've lost track of what we were starting on. I'll look through my fathers servers for the buyer of the PTSD device. I still have the passwords and whatnot. Hope the old prick hasn't changed."  
The raccoon scooted down off the table, before walking towards the Maintenance section.  
"Thank you guys."  


With that dealt with, the group went back towards Loki office, entering only to see someone else inside with him.  
The man turned around, and the atmosphere instantly changed.   
With a quick run, Fenrir had cornered the man against the wall in a rage.  
"Marks. What the fuck are you doing here?"  
15 years ago, Dawson Marks was a general in the United States Army. He was there went Fenrir had been brought to Allied forces after his "capture". Seeing a opportunity, he attempted to seize the wolf and turn him into a weapon against the fey without his consent. Reynard was forced to go rouge and free the wolf, labeling them enemies of the state. It was during this time that they freed Rocky from his kidnappers. They were able to turn the tables on Marks, causing the man to abandon his idea and be imprisoned back in the United States.  
The wolf hadn't seen the man since the day he was jailed 15 years ago. But now he was back.  
"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
Loki stood up. "I brought him here." Fenrir looked at his father with anger. "Do you know what he wanted to do to me? Turn me into a weapon again?"  
"I- apologize for that." Marks was barely able to speak with the wolfs forearm pressing against his neck.  
The wolf lowered his arm, letting Marks breath as he folded his arms in disapproval. "What do you want?"  
"To give you aid. To make up for my mistakes."  
Fenrir scoffed. "Yeah right."  
Reynard walked up and went behind the wolf. "I think he's telling the truth. Why else would Loki bring him in?"  
Fenrir sighed. "Alright, fine. But if he tries anything, I'll gut him."  
The fox smirked. "That's my Fen."  



	15. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell awakens in captivity, as the truth is revealed.

January 20, 2023  
Sanctuary  


"Mister Mitchell..."  
Mitchell could hear the blue-suited bastards voice through his ears, ringing out in pain. His eyes opened to a concrete room, mostly bare except for a table, with the only opening being a single door. He was strapped to a chair, devices all around him. And there was a pain in the right side of his head, blaring above all the other pain in his body.  
G-man stood on the other side of the room, blue suit and all.  
The G-man spoke. "You have been asleep... for quite some time. It's good to see you finally awake."  
"Fuck you!" Mitchell spit out those two words with vigorous anger. "You and your benefactors led me to this death-trap. You set me up!"  
G-man chuckled. "They assumed you would die here, or at least have that implant in your head render you brain-dead. But I had... obligations. A thing that I would fulfill once... you were out of their crosshairs "  
Mitchell scoffed. "Like wha-"  
Suddenly it was like his mind exploded. Memories of the past coming to light. Not the past of a soldier fighting in the fey wars, but of one who saw the seven hour war, saw the combine invasion, saw himself betrayed by his second in command. Saw himself realizing that Freeman never knew he existed. Saw himself killing the one who fucked up his face. And then it ended.  


"I'm assuming you're back, Captain Mitchell."  
The man stared back at the G-man with less of a hatred now, but more of annoyance.  
Mitchell's voice was less raged as he spoke. "What the hell happened? Why are you bringing me out of cover now?"  
The G-man sighed as he adjusted his tie. "The conqueror is making his move. The final move."  
Mitchell stiffened. "No. No fucking way! You said you could delay him coming to this world! That's why you put me in! To do your work while you played diplomacy!" The G-man's eyes closed as he went closer to the door. "We... never truly believed he could be delayed.. but at least be satisfied with appeasement. He has little patience now. But, I still need the report on current affairs."  
Mitchell sighed and looked down at the floor. "The Collective is working with Alistair Rollens to control veterans and government officals from all over the world. They planned other objectives, but I can't remember them. When they implanted that device in my head, it fucked up everything. Can't remember everything they said. Adrian would have found a way around it."  
The G-man looked back at Mitchell." Many of my colleagues disagreed with.. plucking you from your broken world, but I ignored the naysayers. We needed results that neither Freeman nor your brother could provide. And it was a success."  
Mitchell looked around the room, hoping to find something to escape his bondage before noticing the cuffs were already off.  
"Thanks."  


Before he could even stand up, the door burst open, and a wolf dressed in business casual rushed through the door, gun in hand.  
The wolf raised the pistol at Mitchell's face. "Sit down!"  
Hands already down, he sat back down, noticing that G-man must have disappeared before the wolf had entered.  
He then saw a lanky man enter, dressed in blue robes and a scarred face. Next was a fox, wearing simple white t-shirt, jeans, and a tactical vest.  
Mitchell stood still as the wolf redid his cuffs.  
The wolf was stunned as he overlooked the damage done to the cuffs. "How the hell did you break these?"  
Mitchell laughed. "Trade secret. Old family technique."  


The wolf put down the cuffs in annoyance, throwing them down on the ground. "Gonna need you to stay in that chair, buddy. No funny business"  
Mitchell nodded. "No funny business."  
The man in the robes sat down at the table, before looking back at Mitchell.  
"Tell me everything you know about The Collective. Everything."  


It took several hours, but Loki was able to extract a literal goldmine of information from Mitchell. Locations of safehouses, plans, the works. The man was all to happy to comply. Mitchell had remained surprisingly chipper for a man in captivity, and was able to give them information that most governments never had.  
Mitchell stood back up from the chair, stretching his sore legs. "Are we done here?"  
Fenrir nodded, beginning to leave the room before being approached by Loki. Loki spoke quietly. "You and Reynard go back and spend some time with each other. I need to speak privately to Mr.Mitchell. Don't just spend the rest of the night in bed." The wolf blushed, quickly leaving the room with Reynard in tow.  
Loki sighed and closed the door."I have one last question for you Mr.Mitchell. One that my child nor his beloved will not need to hear."  
"Who is the Conqueror?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get everything set up to introduce new worlds, new villians, and new heros.  
> 


	16. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to meet up with Zori in South Korea.  
> Also, a warning, kind of steamy scene after the break. You can ignore it mostly.  
> Facepunch please don't judge me for furry sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a doozy. Never wrote erotica in any form before. It's not even that graphic but I'll leave the warning here. Don't go after the break unless you want R&F sexual stuff. It's kinda boring really.

January 21, 2023  
Sanctuary Loading Bay  


15 minutes. That's how long it took for Fenrir to quickly pack before they were sent to South Korea. To finally see his brother, even though at the moment, Zori did not know that they were related at all.  
He now stood waiting in a docking bay, one which had been rarely used by Loki ever since he built Sanctuary. The place had a lot of things left forgotten all around.  
The way to get to South Korea was simple. While instant teleportation was not a good option, Marks's vertibird was the best option to go under the Collective's radar while also going at a quick speed. With the vertibirds high speed capability, It would still take around 10 hours.  
Fenrir could agree that the man could travel in style. The plane was the size of a small house, with several bedrooms, closets, and a small armory for storage. All the amenities he needed.  
The wolf looked back at Marks, who was staring through the glass at the plane as it was fueling up.  
Marks broke the silence between them. "I know you still have anger towards me. When I had the idea to use you against the enemy, my intentions were never to hurt you. It took being in jail to realize that what I was doing was putting you through that hell again."  
Fenrir sighed. "I believe you. Even though I want to punch you smug face... you actually are telling the truth."  
Marks smiled. "I see hope in you, Fenrir. Despite your pain, your losses, you still have that hope. I'm thankful that I never snuffed that out."  
He turned to leave, only to see the wolf had reached out his hand.  
He reached out his hand, grasping it, finally having the chance to make up for his mistakes, to show he was wrong in his actions.  
It was quick, and the two retracted after a few seconds.  
Fenrir looked back at the plane. "Thank you. I mean it."  


There were nine spaces for spots in the plane, with Krause, Rocky, Fenrir, and Reynard being the first four. Since Mcree was an outlaw, Reyes was still in recovery, Sombra elected to bring herself along, just for the shits and giggles. Shrapnel came too, saying an excuse of working with Rocky on some "Bio-metallic armor" that needed to be tested on.  
The next three were new arrivals, ones that Marks had brought with him.  
A teenager (18 or 19, he said), dressed in what looked like a rocker outfit. A jean-jacket, pants, and a bag strapped to his back. In his hands laid a baton, standard police issue. Probably stolen.  
He looked with a cocky grin at the fox, who stood in the way of the planes entrance.  
The fox looked at the kid with a mix of annoyance and concern. "And who are you?"  
The teen smirked and crossed his arms. "Marks said we come with the full package. I'm Rewind."  
Reynard chuckled, putting his arm on the side of the wall. "What kinda name is-"  
As if like a flash, his arm suddenly disappeared, forcing him to straighten himself up before he fell. He looked back at the teen, who was now holding his fake arm.  
He went for the teen, before the teen disappeared from his view, and heard laughter behind him.  
"Got your arm."  
Reynard gritted his teeth. "Give it back."  
Rewind sighed, tossing the arm back at the waiting Reynard. He caught it, moving his shirt upwards so that the magnets could attach. A " _cling_ " noise was heard, and his arm was back on.  
The fox looked back at Rewind. "What the hell was that?"  
The teen shrugged. "It's a superpower. Like the Flash. It's like superspeed, but I go back to the point I start at after a few seconds. Hence the name, Rewind."  
The fox nodded, before motioned Rewind to get inside the plane.  


He turned to the next person waiting.  
It was a young caucasian man, brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed quiet, but Reynard could see that the young man was adept in stealth. He had seemed to sneak up on him while his attention was on Rewind.  
The fox looked back at the man. "And you?"  
The man spoke quickly. "David. David Reese."  
Reynard looked through the passenger mainfest, before noticing that David was already making his way onto the plane.  
"Hey, wait!"  
The man looked back at Reynard. "What?"  
The fox spoke loudly. "What's your special thing? You got powers like that kid?"  
David scoffed. "I'm just doing wetwork. Marks says I'm the best.... so here I am."  
Reynard was barely able to say more before the man stepped into the plane.  
He sighed. "Who the hell is Marks hiring these days..."  


Finally the last person showed up. She was black, short hair, and was wearing what some would consider "Tactical Causal". A navy blue shirt, a tactical vest, and cargo pants. She wore a cap with the words, "The last bullet you'll ever see".  
Reynard looked back at the passenger manifest, beginning to speak before being interrupted by the woman.  
"I'm Louise. Louise Clark. Marks recruited me as a sniper. And don't worry about those two. They have their problems, but they are very successful."  
The fox smiled. "We've got people like that too. Let's get this plane moving."  
With the last passenger on-board, the flight began.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


2 hours in and Reynard was dying of boredom. The three new members were all off doing their own thing, Sombra had gone with Rocky and Shrapnel while they did science stuff, and Krause just stayed in his room listened to audiobooks voiced by famous people.  
He sighed, flipping back through the pages of an old magazine had found in the bedroom. "This sucks."  
Fenrir was right on the other side of the room, looking through several files on the orginization that Zori was apart of.  
The fox flopped down on the bed, groaning in annoyance.  
Fenrir smirked, keeping his attention on the files he was working on. "We still got like... 8 hours, I think? It would normally take around 21, you know."  
Reynard sighed again, moving up more on the bed towards Fenrir. "Exactly. It's just so boring, not doing anything."  
Fenrir turned back to Reynard. "Boring? Really?"  
The fox pointed at all the work on the desk. "All that stuff. Papers...and things."  
Fenrir ran his hands through his fur. "I know what you want. You want me off this chair and on that bed."  
The fox blushed. "I-it's.. not just-"  
He was cut off by Fenrir's quick jump from the chair, meeting him in a embrace, mouths reaching out at eachother. The two entwined on the bed, ripping off most of their clothes in a speedy and lustful fashion.  
Reynard softly gasped as the wolf bit down softly near his neck. "Little f-forceful today, aren't you?"  
He could hear Fenrir's growl as he gripped his pants. They came off just as fast as the rest, before being thrown back onto the ground as the two went at it on the bed.  
It was quick, rough but loving sex. The two went like clockwork, moving together in motion.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


It had been 20 minutes, and they had exhausted themselves. They laid across each-other, finally spent.  
Reynard said it best as he laid there in exhaustion. "That... was pretty good."  
Fenrir sat back up. "Pretty good? That was pretty quick. Quickest this year."  
The fox smirked. "Quickest this year, really? You still keeping track of that?"  
Fenrir went back into the bathroom, starting a shower and washing himself off of the musk that was now all over him. "That was at least 21 minutes. Maybe more if you didn't-"  
Reynard smirked as he went over to the naked wolf in the shower. "Didn't do what? The thing with my tongue?"  
He could see the wolf blush through the glass as he tried to clean himself. The wolf fumbled with his word."...Yes."  
Reynard waited for the wolf to finish, before entering the shower to also clean himself. By the time he got out, the wolf was back in his plain clothes that had been stripped off him.  
He had also noticed that Fenrir had stacked up the clothes he was wearing before. Putting them back, he noticed that Fenrir had gone back to the files he had been looking over before Reynard had so rudely interrupted him.  
He saw the photo of a wolf, green eyes, staring ahead at the camera for his profile. He could see the resemblance between the two brothers. Similar style, same species, nearly same color fur. But Fenrir had gold eyes, eyes that stood out among all others. Eyes that Reynard loved to stare at.  
"Is this... him?"  
Fenrir nodded, moving files around that talked about incidents involving Zori, how his life was, everything on the animalian. It was a lot to take in.  
The fox looked down at Fenrir. "What are you going to say to him?"  
Fenrir sighed. "I don't know. There's ideas in my head, going around about what I would say. Just go up to him and say "It's me, your brother?". No. I have to find a better way not overload him. I just need to figure out how."  
The fox nodded, leaving Fenrir back to his work. "I'm going to see Rocky. They might have that Bio-whatever armor working."  
He could hear Fenrir stating it was "bio-metallic" armor as Reynard walked out of the room.  



	17. The Aces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion between two brothers is interrupted by a familiar and hated face.

January 21, 2023  
Busan, South Korea  


The first thing that Fenrir had to say was fuck jet lag. And time-zones too. The nine hour difference between the two countries left him tired, especially after all the research he had been doing on his brother.  
He had a good life, thankfully a good foster family. One that pressed him into going into military forces. The two parents who adopted him were long dead, died while Zori was in service with the Navy Seals. He joined with Rainbow Six after that, proving to be a excellent member of the team, one who got results and medals.  
And now he had to tell him the truth, a truth that he had no idea on how he would react. Even bringing him back to Sanctuary would be a hassle.  
He sat outside the hotel, waiting for the confirmation that the meeting would proceed. Hearing his phone buzz, the wolf reached into his pocket, and stared down at the new message.  
"Feeling lonely out there? :)" - Reynard.  
He typed back a quick response.  
"Yeah. Got eyes all around me. U?"  
He saw dots appear on the side of the screen, before Reynard's response popped up.  
"Rocky got that armor working. Its like a disc that folds out over your body, and fits it with resistant-flexible metal. Can take a ton of bullets. Looks cool too."  
The next message was a photo, one of the fox with a t-shirt on, covered over with a metal like vest, similar to riot gear. It did look pretty cool in Fenrir's opinion.  
Fenrir typed another message. "Nice. You got one for me?"  
Reynard responded back. "Of course. He's got one for everyone. You can pick it up when you come back."  
Fenrir was about to write back before the phone started to receive a call, one from a number that Fenrir recognized as his brother. He answered it.  
"You here?"  
The voice sure sounded like the wolf, dark and quick.  
He spoke into the phone. "Where do you want this to go down?"  
"There's a park nearby. Public. You'll see us."  
The call went silent, prompted Fenrir to type a quick message before going dark.  
"I'm going in. Be ready if shit goes down."  


Zori could see the wolf approach from yards away, a hoodie disguising his major features from the side. He laid back on the bench, waiting for him to come to him.  
The wolf slowly went up, and sat down next to Zori.  
"You're being watched."  
Zori looked back at the new arrival with muted shock. His voice going into a whisper. "What?"  
Fenrir motioned for Zori to look at the edge of the park, to see what looked like a police officer. "He's been staring over in this direction for a while. And his gun is not standard South Korean police issue."  
The wolf looked at the threat for a split second before turning his attention back to Fenrir. "I'm not afraid of some fake rent-a-cop. I've dealt with worse in the past couple days, and now look at me."  
Fenrir scoffed. "It's not just that. You were a witness to their crimes. They consider you a threat, same way they do me. So lets get out of here before shit hits the fan."  
Zori nodded, grabbing his bag and following Fenrir to the exit. Looking around, he noticed several other "officers" following them discretly.  
"They know."  
Zori had trained with the best, he had no fear of these spys, but that tension of getting caught still rattled him as they made their way towards the exit.  
He heard Fenrir speak into a phone to someone, telling them to get ready for extract before noticing a new person standing in front of their way.  
"Oh fuck."  


Lewis Briggs stood in front of them, surrounded with guards all over. The two were cornered.  
Fenrir lifted off his hood, baring his fangs at Briggs. "Motherfucker."  
Briggs grinned, his smug face looking with bitterness at the wolf.  
"I see you've been busy. But we beat you to the punch. You won't get out of this without someone getting hurt."  
Zoir looked around, hoping to see any be passing by, but only saw Briggs's men. He only had a pistol, and these guys had their fingers on the trigger, ready to tear them apart at the slightest sign of a fight.  
Fenrir looked ready to lunge at Briggs's face. "What the fuck do you want?"  
Briggs backed up a step, before drawing his pistol. "You've got something of ours. Your commander. Krause."  
Now the wolf was truly angry as he stared down his adversary. "Excuse me, but what in the fuck do you mean?"  
"He was raised in one of our facilities. His...DNA is very important." Briggs contiued as he walked around the exit."We will give up this...game of hurting your people if you give him to us. Your... father will agree with me. Call him."  
Fenrir stared back at the man with pure anger, reaching out into his pocket, and dialing his father's number.  
"Dad. We've gotten into a bit of a situation. That fuck Briggs says you know something about our commander. Krause Slafen. Just tell me what the fuck he wants!"  
The voice spoke back into the air. "He's right. I raised him."  
Fenrir stared back into the phone in shock. "Yo-you what?"  
Loki responded back to him as the statement took hold in his mind. "His DNA... I can't say who it is here, but whatever Briggs said was right. "  
The wolf felt like he could break his phone in half. "Bullshit. Bullshit! I can take these guys-"  
"Your commander has already made his decision. They attacked the plane while you were away. They... cut off contact once the mission started. They know where we are. They took everyone. And they were ready to take this place, but I dealt with them. I can't save them. I'm sorry."  
The phone cut off, leaving Fenrir with anger all in his mind.  
Fenrir's attention went back to the main source of his anger. "If you have him, why are you here?"  
Briggs's shrugged as his men started to disperse. " I wanted you to know from your people. I want you to know that you have no trust anymore. Not even for yourself."  
Fenrir attempted to rush Briggs, but was stopped as something grabbed him from behind. He realized that Zori hadn't said a word the whole time.  
Looking behind himself, he could see the wolf on the ground, unconscious as something stood over him. It was dark, smoky like Briggs was when he attacked. It clung together in a large, humanoid shape, long arms and long legs. It was the same thing that was holding him from attacking Briggs.  
Briggs just stood there, grinning with his smug face. "Unfortunately, we also need you two to come with us. Seeing as how you are one of the strongest being's to come out of the Fey wars, we made something to counter you. That's where he comes in. This... is the Wallrider."  
The thing turned and Fenrir felt a fear that he hadn't felt in years. One that he only felt when he first encountered a tank at the age of 10, and thought the thing was made to kill him. Faerydae had told him it was actually easy to kill, just rush up and open the hatch. It had been one of the moments she was actually like a mother, instead of a tyrant.  
Even though he did not want to face the memories, it was like looking at the creature was bringing them back up to the surface. He lunged at the creature, ready to tear it to shreds. But he didn't have a chance.  
In a flash, it enveloped him, dark creasing all around him. It was suffocating, and as everything went black, Fenrir wished he had said a better good bye to Reynard.  



	18. Underhell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has been captured by The Collective, and there seems to be no hope in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a awesome site for world building called World Anvil.  
> I've already started to create what I need for it over there  
> Here's the link!  
> https://www.worldanvil.com/w/chaos-series-Mattchewy

January 22, 2023  
Location Unknown  


It was everywhere. Darkness. Approaching with great speed. Fenrir could barely think, barely breathe. It was all him, and yet it was was not.  
And like a band-aid being torn off a wound, the darkness was off him, leaving him breathing for air as he fell on the floor. The room was bright, blurring as his vision adjusted. His ears were ringing, hearing a voice but unable to hear the words. It took several seconds for him to finally adjust before everything started to come into focus. The voice began speaking again, causing his head to burn. He felt unable to do anything, felt paralyzed right until it all stopped.  
"- the thing's off wolf, you're all alright-" Fenrir slowly attempted to get back up, leaning against the wall to turn to the voice.  
It was a man, with a shaved head and wearing what would be considered prison garb, only it was colored white, with no identifiable markings on it.  
Well shit. Now he's stuck in a prison again. Only this time, his brother's here, his father possibly betrayed his team to save his own skin, and that fucker Briggs is still alive. What a goddamn shitshow.  
"That shadow thing fuck you up? They tossed you in here with it on you. Never seen it that eratic like that before."  
Fenrir sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Where the hell are we?"  
The man grimaced as the door opened. "This is their home. Their main base. Welcome to Underhell, wolf."  


The wolf had gotten outside, mostly to find out his location, but also to eat. Hopefully these fucks have a canteen or something.  
He walked with the new "ally", who announced himself as "Carl Nixon", an southern man who had stumbled on one of their bases by accident. They stuck him here to get rid of a witness in the least messiest way possible. He was put here around a year ago, so he had no idea on how the world was going. But he tried to stay positive.  
Guards were everywhere, no guns but with batons and tazers. Fenrir could tear through them pretty easily, but he had no idea where the rest of his team was. No idea if they were even alive. He had to come up with a plan. Something concrete, no half-assing it.  
Nearly every hallway was indenitical, concrete walls with painted signs for different areas of the prison. It only took a couple of minutes for Fenrir and Carl to find their way to canteen. And it was there that Fenrir had one regret put back in his heart.  
"Rey."  


He saw the fox sitting at the table, white prison garb, same as him. Only his arm was gone, empty space leaving him with only one arm able to feed himself. He had noticed his name being called, looking up at Fenrir's direction before noticing the wolf.  
Fenrir had made it over in seconds, grabbing the fox in a tight hug. "They got you too."  
Rey and Fen put their heads against eachother, basking in the feeling of some sort of happiness. Until that calm was broken by soft crying.  
They turned, seeing that Carl was sniffling a little bit. "I-I apologize, it's just so cute. I never seen such love like this in a while."  
Fenrir sighed as he sat down next to Reynard. "What happened?"  
Reynard looked back at the wolf. "The second you went to get Zori, all connections were cut. Everywhere. They attacked us on the plane, but we were able to get Rocky and Shrapnel out. Sombra bailed on us, and those three new guys were taken to a separate section from us. They got Sanctuary too, Fen. They...they were ready to kill everyone there. But your Father did something. Made a deal with them to save their lives, at the cost of us. He had no choice."  
The wolf's fists curled in a bitter rage. "What was the deal? What could he give them?"  
Reynard had passed his half-eaten food towards Fen. Despite the harsh conditions, the food was surprisingly good for a prison. Reynard continued with his explanation. "No idea. But I think it's whatever research he was doing on Reyes. I think he found a way synthesize it. That dark thing that Briggs has. They never figured out how, so they let him do his work and once it's done? They take it all."  
Fenrir pounded his fists on the table, putting a sizable dent in it. "Goddamnit!"  


Fenrir was ready to just do anything to get out of this place right before he heard someone familar cough behind him.  
"Briggs. What do you want?"  
Briggs stood confident, knowing that if the wolf did try anything, the fox would most certainly not survive. His "love" was too much. And it was holding him back.  
"Now now wolf, I'm just here to bring you to the big man up top. He's with your father."  
Briggs motioned for the wolf to step forward and follow him. They went down several hallways, all stationed with guards and automated guns.  
The human waited for a bit before speaking."Our... methods may seem destructive, but they are for peace. Even if it must be achieved by war."  
The wolf scoffed. "Peace? You think taking out the fey will bring peace? Hell no. You'll have a massacre on you hands that would make World War Two look like a kid's soccer game." Fenrir looked down the hallway, seeing that there was a elevator.  
Briggs pointed at it. "Take it. He's waiting for you. I'm staying here."  
And so the wolf went inside, doors closing into darkness and consequences.  



	19. Unforeseen Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir meets the leader of The Collective as tension rises.  
> Ezra Decker (Mads Mikkelson)

January 22, 2023  
Underhell Complex  


The elevator was clean, white light shining down on him from above. The wolf stood out among it all, grey fur and yellow eyes. He barely blended in with the surroundings all around him. Then the doors opened.  
A clean white room, with a desk and a window overlooking a larger area was before Fenrir. He stepped towards the only object in the room. And across the desk stood a blond man, dressed in military fatigues. He stared out the window in silence, before turning towards the new arrival. The man's face was unblemished, but old and toughened by war.< br/> The man spoke quietly, with a hint of anger. "The War Wolf. You have been a pain to us for quite some time. But you have brought us gifts too. Sit." The man motioned for the wolf to sit down in the chair next to the desk.  


Fenrir sat down, taking a quick look around the room for anything in case the situation went south. It was pretty bare, no decorations or anything to give the man a story. No pictures of family or of people he worked with. It was as if the man was a blank slate. Fenrir did not like that at all. He had nothing to fight back against the man except his fists. And that would get Reynard and the others killed. He had to take this slow.  


The wolf spoke. "And you are?"  
The man smirked before resting his arms on the table. "I am Decker. The true Leader."  
Fenrir looked at Decker in the eyes, looking for some sort of weakness, only to see nothing. "I thought Akande Ogundimu was the Leader. My fath- Loki said that."  
Decker looked back at the room behind in the glass. "Your father's... information is very out of date. Ogundimu is out of commission. I... arranged for him to be taken by a group who wanted revenge for his actions a few years back as a terrorist. He was weak." Decker stood up, going back to the glass window and looking outside it.  
"He did not believe in my truth. The truth of the sphere. That this world was never meant to be ruled all together, but only ruled by one. My master. When I came here for the first time, I was unwillingly killed by them. But I was brought back by my... savior. He... put me back into this world. But it created more problems. By the time the whole affair was done, I was the only one still standing that he brought back. They took me in, this time to give them weapons through my own body.  


The wolf's fist curled in anger. "You created Briggs. Mutilated Reyes."  
Decker smirked as he still stood at the window. "Reyes.... while his memory is lost, he knows he was one of us. The best of us. The Reaper. But once he was taken, Briggs took up his mantle. And now that Reyes is cured, Briggs will take his name and destroy him completely. Once that is done, Briggs will become my gun. When I aim....he shoots."  
Fenrir was now standing up, anger raging inside him. "Fuck you."  
Decker laughed, his voice low with no emotion. "A idle gesture. But I have a proposition. I will let your friends walk away. All of them. No harm shall come to them. But you must do one thing."  
The wolf stared at Decker with both anger and suspicion. "What?"  
"You must walk away without you father."  


It was like a Mexican standoff, two sides waiting for the first to draw their weapon. The weapon being the answer to the deal. And it was the wolf who spoke first.  
"No."  
Decker smirked with a half-hearted grin, one made of both sadness and pity. "Then come see if this will change you mind."  
He motioned for the wolf to come look over in the window. Fenrir stood there, right into he saw something that made his mind stop working.  
A nuke. A fucking nuke. Or what looked like one.  


The wolf grabbed Decker, pushing him against the wall.  
"What the fuck?"  
Decker simply waited for the wolf to let pressure off his throat before he spoke through a choking gasp. "When your father...worked with us, he made a bio-weapon. It causes mass hallucinations that can be triggered by air detonation. He wanted to use it on the fey, just like the rest of the Collective. But I had a larger plan. Use it for my master's work."  
The wolf gripped tighter on the man, waiting for something to start attacking him. "Who the fuck is giving you orders? What the hell is your plan?"  
Decker laughed as the wolf choked him harder. "You will never find out."  
The wolf felt that same feeling that he always did when Briggs was there, using him body as a weapon. Then he realized what he had forgotten. Decker was used to make Briggs.  
Oh shit.  
In seconds, Decker grew strands of darkness from his back, and pulled off Fenrir like a glove. The strands were like tentacles, nearly crushing the wolf in their embrace. Fenrir screamed out in pain.  
Decker coughed as he felt himself breathing again. "You really should have just walked away."  



	20. Hell Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Do not read after Decker's last entry unless you've finished Far Cry 5!

January 22, 2023  
Underhell Complex  


This was bad. First his capture, then this nuke, and now he's fighting the guy who made Briggs, his worst enemy since the Queen. Shit was hitting the fan at 500 miles per hour, and he was in the middle of it.  
As the two stood at a standstill, the radio in the desk belched out a panicked voice. "We are under attack! Some group has infiltrated the b-" It cut off, as if broken by a rising conflict.  
Decker stared back at Fenrir. "Your friends are down there. Now go to them."  
With one quick motion of his strands, the wolf was thrown back into the elevator, denting the white metal wall. Before he could blink, the doors closed. He ran up to them, ready to rip through them before realizing that Decker was right.  
His friends were in danger.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Back down on the prison floor, it was chaos. Guards attempted to take down prisoners, but the number of them was too much. Soon, most of the guards had been taken down, with the rest retreating towards the only good defend-able section of the complex. The weapons wing. The enhanced abilities wing was the main area that the prisoners had taken over in that time span. The Collective had kept people with powers that they feared might be a "threat" to their new world order. The kid from Marks's group, Rewind, fell under this category. He was one of the first ones to get free in the chaos, stealing a key-card and letting out all of the other prisoners. With his powers of enhanced speed, he was able to dodge the guards' blows, and give his own attacks right back at them, in the span of a few seconds.  
It was in the same office that Rewind found an arm. Not a human arm, but more like a fake one. He took it with him, and once the battle was done, began looking for it's own.  
"Any of you guys lost an arm? It looks really expensive! I might just sell it if no one ta-" Rewind was cut off as he bumped into a familiar shape.  
The fox stood in front of Rewind, tapping his foot in annoyance. "I believe that's mine."  
The human handed back the appendage in silence, then waited as he put it back on.  
Reynard smirked at the nervous human. "Thanks. Seriously. Have you seen anyone else from the plane?"  
Rewind shook his head, having not seen anyone yet from the people that were captured. He knew that the other two people he was assigned with were here in this section, but he had no idea where Krause was.  
Reynard's arm started emitting a low beep, one that was attention grabbing. Rewind stared at it. "Should it be doing that?"  
The fox pressed a point on his arm, before a screen came up with a familiar face on it.  
"Sombra." The girl on the screen smirked as she looked at the fox. "Hola, _Zorro _. Patched into your arm, was way too easy."__  
Reynard looked with annoyance back at Sombra. "Where the hell have you been? We sure needed your help when shit hit the fan. But you were gone."  
Sombra feigned a expression of surprise. "Had no choice. Made my escape, before hacking your arm as a backup in case I couldn't track you. Worked out good. I gave the location to... a few certain people that hated the Collective. They've broken into your prison. And they will make their entrance any second now."  
As if on cue, the large metal doors that kept one of the main wings separate from each other started making a hissing sound. Reynard motioned for the prisoners to take cover, before the door blew off in a mess of metal and thermite.  


The team that emerged from the rubble was a surprising one. A knight in a large exo-suit, molded into armor, and wielding a massive hammer. A trench-coat suited sniper, with a hood obscuring their face. And a grey-haired man, a red visor and a mask, wearing a blue jacket with a 76 on the back. The cavalry had arrived.  
The suit of armor spoke first, his thick German accent muffled by the helmet. "Right on time."  
His eyes disoriated from the blast, Reynard looked at his newfound saviors.  
"Who the hell are you guys?"  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Fenrir had made it out of the maze of halls that led to the prison section of the complex, passing the bodies of guards and prisoners. He looked through every room, hoping to find either Krause, his brother, or at least his father. But he found nothing except a pistol and a pair of clothes that fit him. Instead of the just the prison garb he had worn minutes ago, the wolf now had a reinforced jacket, one that its owner had forgotten to grab in the chaos.  
He headed for the prison, hoping to find Reynard and look for the others. Instead he found something else.  
The two at the door had their guns pointed at him as he entered the room. Reynard stepped in his way, motioning to the group that he was friendly.  
The hooded figure extended a hand towards the wolf, which the wolf reluctantly shook. Like the knight, her voice was modulated, but had more of a female Egyptian accent. "Sorry about that. Have to be on guard now that we're actually in."  
The wolf stared at her for a couple seconds, before taking in a look of shock. "Amari?"  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Decker stood on a catwalk overlooking the Weapons Wing, one that contained both people and objects that deemed to be used as weapons in the war the Collective wanted to start. But that wouldn't matter now.  
Everything was being packed up into containers as the teams exited the Weapons Wing. Men and women with powers deemed useful for future operations were taken along with any weapon projects that met the same standard. Those deemed unnecessary were left there. After all, his master would reclaim them in the end.  
From the small moment Decker had with the wolf, he could see that his anger was not his strong point, but was his weakness. Fenrir's life as a solider made him hostile in moments of panic and fear, which the meeting was. The wolf did not want to deal with the loss of those he deemed his "family". And that made him weak in Decker's eyes.  
He turned his focus to the approaching Briggs. The man had a manic grin as he strode towards Decker.  
"We almost finished here?"  
Decker looked at the man with little interest. "Almost. You seem happy with this debacle."  
Briggs looked back at Decker, grin still on his face. "I left a surprise for that mutt. One that will cut into him pretty deep."  
"And that would be?"  
Briggs looked down at the scrambling workers like ants. "Locked his father in the test chamber, filled it with our hal-gas. Even if he escapes... the results won't be pretty. He'll die in there. Alone."  
Briggs had barely a few seconds before realizing that saying his plan that he did behind his superiors back was not a smart decision. He was instantly choked by Decker's strands, hosteled over the railing as Decker stared at him in a simmering rage.  
"You put the creator of our best bio-weapon, one that we were ready to use to make more of it, inside a chamber filled with his bio-weapon, all to fulfill a grudge? Fool."  
Decker let go, dropping Briggs off of the catwalk and onto the floor. The fall wasn't that long, but Briggs had nothing to break his fall except his own body. He fell like a sack of bricks, hitting the ground with a loud snap.  
Decker had jumped off the catwalk as Briggs struggled to stand up, leaping with grace and landing on his two feet. Once he had reached the ground, he sped over to Briggs, picking him up by the throat with his hand.  
"You disobeyed me. You jeopardized the mission. This gift I gave you has made you weak, not strong. If I had my way, I would take it all away from. But I have a better idea."  
He released his hand, letting the man fall onto the ground and breathe again.  
Decker looked around at the frantic packing of weapons and documents going on all around him as he turned away from Briggs.  
"Delay them. Give your life if needed. If you don't, there will be no place to hide, no where that the Conqueror will not destroy in order to bring you pain. You will wish for death from that wolf if you fail. Go, before my patience runs out."  
Briggs stood up, and turned into smoke, going into the nearby ventilation shaft. Decker was able to relax for a second before one of the soldiers had run up to him.  
The soldier spoke with a neutral voice, betraying no emotion. "Sir?"  
"Private?"  
"The test launch was a success. It hit it's location just a few minutes ago. It will be a hour until it's safe enough for us to look for survivors."  
Decker smiled. At least one good thing had come out of today. "Is my vertibird ready?"  
The private nodded as Decker made his way to the heliport, one that went from the underground right up to the top of the complex. Numerous vertibirds were escaping with the needed weapons on them.  
He went to the end of the port, before reaching the last vertibird on the lot not being used for taking equipment out. He went inside, buckling up. The rotors turned on, ready to take them into the sky.  
"Destination, sir?"  


"Hope County, Montana."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next series, Chaos Rising, will concern the actions of the bio-weapon that's deployed in Hope County. The same Hope County from Far Cry 5.  
> I'm using this to make the ending of Far Cry 5 not seem like such a downer, and at the same time make sense.


End file.
